Le lycée, une galère
by AliceWonderShion
Summary: Edward entre au lycée. Il n'est pas particulièrement heureux d'y être et son cas ne s'arrange pas lorsqu'il se retrouve avec le professeur principal le moins indulgent, monsieur Mustang, professeur de chimie. Et sa rencontre avec Envy chamboule encore plus le "petit" blond...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ^^_

 _Petites infos avant de commencer : j'ai changé de compte alors je republie cette Fic avec ce compte et cette fois-ci… tous les chapitres !_

 _Je modifie également un peu la mise en page pour prendre en compte une review que j'avais eu, j'espère que maintenant c'est mieux !_

 _Bonne lecture et laissez des review !_

Chapitre 1

Je m'activai pour enfiler mon grand manteau rouge alors que la tartine entre mes dents menaçait de s'écraser sur le parquet.

-Dépêche-toi Ed! gronda Alphonse anxieux.

-J'me dépêche, c'est juste compliqué de manger, de faire son sac et d'attacher son manteau en même temps!

-Je t'avais dit de te lever plus tôt et de le préparer hier soir mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête!

Dès que j'eu passé la bandoulière de mon sac au dessus de mon épaule, Al me prit par le poignet, m'obligeant à presser le pas. J'engloutis rapidement la tartine de confiture puis demandai:

-Pourquoi t'es si pressé? Y'a pas le feu au lac.

-C'est la rentrée Ed, alors autant faire bonne impression dès la première classe du lycée pas comme en sixième! me reprocha Al presque méchamment.

C'est vrai qu'à cause de ma fainéantise et de mon appétit, nous étions arrivés avec une heure de retard dès notre premier jour au collège. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute! Après tout, à quoi ça pouvait servir d'aller apprendre ce que je savais déjà? J'avais perdu douze ans de ma vie entre ses murs alors que j'aurais su plus pendant trois jours dans une bibliothèque.

-Ed! pesta Alphonse alors que je ralentissais le rythme.

Je repris du poil de la bête pour accélérer. Nous arrivâmes finalement.

En chemin, nous avions été surpris par une violente averse. Mais Al ne s'était pas arrêté pour s'abriter et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rester seul.

Et c'est dégoulinant d'eau gelée que j'arrivai sous le préau. J'aperçu Russell, notre ami de toujours et, surtout, fameux complice de connerie. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'interpeller car dès qu'il me vit, il explosa de rire.

-Tu as l'air d'un chaton blasé avec cette allure, se moqua-t-il en se maintenant les côtes.

-Qui est aussi petit qu'un haricot rouge qu'on pourrait l'écraser super facilement?! m'enrageai-je aussitôt.

-Toujours aussi susceptible, remarqua le garçon en se calmant.

-Je ne suis pas susceptible, boudai-je.

Je croisai les bras puis soupirai-je:

-Tu as vu dans quelle classe j'étais en regardant?

-Edward Elric, Seconde Neuf avec Russell Tringahm, Alphonse Heiderich et Winry Rockbell, énonça Sheska fière de sa mémoire.

C'est vrai qu'elle nous impressionnant toujours avec sa mémoire d'éléphant. La dernière fois qu'Al lui avait prêté un livre, elle avait pu lui réciter tous les chapitres sans faute!

-En prof principal on a Mr Mustang, prof de chimie, finit pas ajouter Russell.

-Mustang? C'est pas une marque de voiture ça? remarquai-je.

-Euh... si je crois.

J'essorai mon manteau imbibé d'eau. Mes cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés et ressemblaient à un gros sac de nœuds. Je soufflai -nouvelle journée sans aucun charisme. Ne trouvant plus Alphonse au milieu de la foule d'élève, je lui envoyai:

"T'es ou?"

"Je cherche ma classe, je crois que je suis en 2nde3. Mais je suis pas sur de connaitre quelqu'un."

"C'est nul qu'on soit pas dans la même classe."

"J'te le fait pas dire. On va devoir se taper les chemins jusqu'a la maison tout seul."

"Ouais."

Je bloquai le clavier le mon portable. Ça faisait six ans qu'on n'avait pas été séparé à l'école.

-Ça va pas chaton? dit Russell d'un ton moqueur.

-Ferme-la, m'énervai-je.

-Al n'est pas avec nous alors tu vas être encore plus embêtant que d'habitude.

-Qui est embêtant?!

Russell sourit. Il m'observa un instant puis me fit:

-T'as bien reçu un uniforme pour le lycée, non?

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas si tu as fait attention mais, tout le monde est en uniforme.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Quoi? questionna le grand blond, ne me dit pas que...

-Si! J'ai commandé un uniforme de taille moyenne toujours trop grand! hurlai-je, mais c'est pas moyen, c'est gigantesque!

-T'as pas recommandé après?

-Bah... si.

-Et?

Je croisai nerveusement les bras. Russell éclata de rire.

-Non?! C'était toujours trop petit?!

-Non!

-Si!

-Je te dis que non!

-T'es minuscule!

-Qui est minuscule, espèce de microbe?! criai-je.

La cloche retentit. Russell continua à rire sans s'arrêter me suivant pour ne pas se perdre.

-Hello, Edo! me lança Winry en courant vers moi.

Elle m'embrassa puis jeta un coup d'œil à Russell qui se tordait toujours autant de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui? demanda la jeune blonde intriguée.

-Wi... Winry, fit-il à bout de souffle, devine... devine pourquoi il n'a pas son uniforme!

Il se remit à rire.

-Sans importance, conclus-je en le laissant dans son fou rire infernal.

Winry ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Venant de Russell, ce n'était pas anodin qu'il rit comme ça. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers une salle de chimie pour retrouver notre prof principal -logique. La porte de la salle était déjà ouverte alors nous nous installâmes. Russell se calmait doucement. Je remarquai des regards glisser dans me direction.

Bon, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas très discret. Manteau rouge, pantalon de cuir noir, débardeur noir, chaussures compensées, cheveux tressés... personne ne me ressemblait. Et je le souhaitais. Je ne me trouvais pas beau. A vrai dire, je détestai surtout cette masse au milieu de mon visage qui ne ressemblait pas à un nez.

Je posai ma joue au creux de ma main. Je m'ennuyais. Autant aujourd'hui que les autres jours de l'année où il y avait cours.

Le prof de chimie fit son entrée, nous saluant vaguement.

Il était beau. Assez jeune aussi. De courts cheveux noirs, des yeux d'onyx, une peau laiteuse... et une expression satanique et absolument insupportable!

Si je l'avais vu en dehors des cours, j'aurais juré qu'il était tout sauf prof. Il avait un air rebelle avec sa chemise au col détaché, aux manches remontées et à la cravate encore détachée. J'aurais juré qu'il sortait du lit.

Le prof jeta sa mallette sur le bureau et s'assit en frottant son front avec sa paume. Il marmonna d'incompréhensibles phrases avant de commencer l'appel.

Il arriva très rapidement à mon nom.

-Edward Elric, appela-t-il en regardant qui lèverait la main.

Je soulevai péniblement le bras. Le prof me jeta un regard foudroyant dès qu'il me vit.

-Et ton uniforme? me demanda-t-il.

Russell explosa de rire.

-Trop petit, rit-il.

Le prof eu un sourire amusé. Je suis sûr qu'il avait une envie folle de me demander de me lever. Mais de toute façon, je ne lui aurais pas obéit. Si c'est pour me faire honte, non merci.

Le prof reprit l'appel.

Dès qu'il eut appelé Winry -R en fin d'alphabet donc Rockbell toujours dernier-, le prof nous distribua les carnets -inutile...- puis les emplois du temps -très intéressant!-. J'étais si impatient de voir mes horaires que je le lui arrachai presque des mains. Et, malheur, je ne finissais jamais avant 17h. Le matin pouvait encore aller -9h, 9h, 10h, 9h et 8h. Mais le soir! J'aller passer... 29h en cours!

J'étais révolté contre cet emploi du temps pourris.

-Un problème, Elric? me demanda sadiquement le professeur.

-Non aucun, ironisai-je les sourcils toujours aussi froncés.

-Eh bien, lis-nous le règlement du lycée puisque tu es si en forme, grogna-t-il.

-Certainement, fis-je en levant les yeux.

Toujours la même réaction. Tous les ans, remarquant mon insolence, les profs me faisaient lire ce fichu règlement, espérant que je sois plus "respectueux". Mais rien ne changeait et l'établissement refusait de se séparer de moi -pour mon intelligence et mes notes, pas pour ma personne. Etonnement, je n'avais jamais eu d'heures de colles. Mais étrangement, cette année je sentais que je n'allais pas m'en sortir sans dégât. Ce prof n'avait pas l'air à être du genre à respecter les élèves, et je n'allais pas faire exception. Je crois même que ça allait être pire vu que je n'avais aucun respect pour mes aînés.

Je lus très rapidement un article puis m'endormit sur mon bureau tellement l'ennui me pesait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je soupirai de dégoût en regardant la première page de punition de mon carnet déjà autographié par ce Mustang.

"Dort en cours. Non sérieux. Une heure de colle le 4/09. R. Mustang."

Donc demain, j'aurais ma première heure de colle depuis que j'ai commencé l'école à cause de ce tout petit dodo et de ce prof. Les boules. Russell m'abandonna vite au milieu de la cour pour une envie pressante. J'étais seul et déprimé. Par reflexe, je continuai à avancer. Je commençai à sérieusement me demander si tous mes amis m'avaient délaissé lorsqu'un grand brun aux cheveux longs me fonça dedans.

-Fait gaffe petite! me lança-t-il.

-Qui c'est que tu traites de petite, sale androgyne?! hurlai-je.

-Oula, excuse-moi nabot, fit-il si ironiquement que je répliquai à nouveau.

-Je ne suis pas un nabot! C'est toi qui est trop grand!

-C'est toi qui le dit, minable petit haricot.

Son sourire éternellement satisfait m'énerva d'autant plus que je tentai de lui envoyer mon poing dans le visage. Mais il para mon coup et m'envoya valser sur le sol. Contrôlé par la rage, je m'élançai encore vers lui pour le mater. Il évitait mes coups avec une telle facilité que s'en était presque époustouflant. Insensible à ce manière de percevoir les choses, je lançai mon poing vers son nez.

Et alors, que j'allais le toucher, deux pions nous séparèrent.

-Ne le laisse pas s'échapper, Havoc! hurlèrent les deux pions qui me tenaient par les épaules.

-Facile à dire, ne lâchez pas le petit!

Je fus d'autant plus agité.

Les trois pions nous collèrent tous les deux dans une salle où un quatrième plus petit et innocent attendait. Un professeur entra en catastrophe, suivit de mon prof principal.

-C'est eux, prévint le 4e en remontant ses lunettes.

-Nous avons réussit à les contrôler, fit remarquer celui qui semblait s'appeler Havoc.

-Bien les gars, laissez-nous avec ces deux là, on va les remettre dans le droit chemin, fit mon prof presque enragé.

Les quatre pions sortirent. Mustang claqua fortement ses paumes contre le bureau puis hurla:

-La honte que vous nous infligez!

-Royounet ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des crosses, s'amusait l'autre.

Il avait l'air assez amusant ce prof là. Il appelait Mustang, Royounet, la honte! Pourtant, il avait un style plutôt sérieux -si on ne prenait pas en compte ce sourire idiot qui lui traversait le visage. Lunettes carrées, yeux verts, cheveux bruns repoussé en arrière... il avait l'air d'un vieux prof pourtant encore gamin.

-C'est comme même pas sympa de vous battre dès le premier jour, vous auriez pu attendre demain c'aurait été la CPE et pas nous devant vous, fit comiquement le prof.

-Edward! me fit sursauter l'autre, déjà 1h de colle et une bagarre en un jour! Tu commences bien l'année.

Je vis l'affreux grand brun à mes côtés pouffer de rire à la simple prononciation de mon prénom.

-Attends que je sache le tient, persifflai-je entre mes dents.

-Vous allez être heureux, grogna mon prof avec un sourire sadique, ce soir, je n'ai rien de prévu. Vous allez bien vouloir rester au lycée jusqu'à dix-huit heure?

-Désolé monsieur, ironisa le grand brun, mais je finis à dix-huit heure alors vous allez vous taper ce nabot tout seul.

-Répète un peu pour voir?! m'enrageai-je.

-Edward! me rappela à l'ordre le prof -il s'adoucit sadiquement puis reprit, eh bien, à la demande d'Envy, nous allons décaler cette heure de dix-huit heure à dix-neuf heure.

-C'est pas cool ça les gars, fit l'autre prof.

Je gloussai. Le gars à côté de moi s'appelait Envy? C'est trop craignos! Je préfère mille fois mon nom.

-Dans la cour! ordonna mon prof.

-À tout à l'heure Mr Hugues, dit Envy comme s'il s'en foutait de terminer à dix-neuf heure.

Je m'extirpai dans la foule de la cour, espérant ne plus tomber sur cet insupportable androgyne.

Je retrouvai Al qui parlait avec Russell.

-Bah t'étais où? me posa Russell.

-En train de me faire remonter les bretelles par notre prof principal parce que je me suis battu.

-Tu t'es battus?! cria Alphonse, purée Ed va falloir que t'apprennes à te contrôler. Izumi va pas apprécier.

-Déjà que t'as eu 1h de colle parce que tu dormais, gloussa Russell amusé.

-Ed! Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais des efforts! s'exapéra Al.

-Mais...

-Y'a pas de mais. Si tu fais pas d'effort, on ne pourra sortir. Izumi, elle, tient ses paroles.

-Quoi?! Toi aussi Al?! s'extasia notre ami.

-Non mais sans Ed, les sorties ça n'est pas drôle. Y'a que lui pour nous faire rire sans le vouloir.

-Et pour nous attirer toute sorte d'emmerde, complétai-je.

-C'est vrai que la dernière fois, le serveur du bar -parce qu'on fait croire qu'on a dix-huit ans- t'avais bien dans sa ligne de mire, se moqua encore Russell.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il me trouve. J'ai un gros nez et je suis moche.

-On ne dira plus rien sur le sujet puisque tu sais ce qu'on en pense, pesta Al.

La sonnerie retentit. Nous retournâmes tous en cours.

La journée se trouva être encore plus ennuyante que d'habitude. En arrivant dans la salle, tout le monde avait rit de ma maladresse car je m'étais écroulé sur un sac dans l'allée. Il n'y avait que moi pour faire ça. Je crois que j'étais le plus maladroit du monde. Mais Winry m'avait dit que ce côté me donnait un charme étrange mais agréable. Elle avait ajouté que si j'étais seulement bagarreur, insolent et je ne sais trop quoi d'autre... je ne serais pas du tout apprécié.

La dernière sonnerie tonna dans ma tête comme une arrivée en enfers. J'allais retrouver cet

Envy. Ahhhhh! Je n'en avais pas du tout envie! Mustang m'ordonna de me rapprocher -étant donné que j'étais au dernier rang. Le grand brun arriva peu après. Il s'assit à l'autre bout de la rangée me toisant au passage.

Cette soirée allait être longue


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Envy suivait Mustang des yeux. Je lus sur ses lèvres:

"Trois, deux, un..."

Un portable sonna. Le prof répondit nonchalamment.

-Ah! Oui, attends, je suis en cours, je sors.

Il nous ordonna de garder le silence et d'être sage avant de sortir. Envy sourit:

-Ce n'est pas très malin, ça fait 2 ans que la même personne l'appelle à cette heure.

-La même personne?

-Une femme en tout cas. A chaque fois, c'est une femme. Elle a toujours une voix sensuelle.

-C'est un dragueur ce prof?

-Pire! Il couche avec toutes les femmes! Il en a toujours une nouvelle! Ca a l'air de le faire chier tout ça. Mais j'm'en fous...

-T'es en terminale? interrogeai-je étonné.

-Ouais. Et toi t'es en Seconde à mon avis. T'es assez mignon et plutôt sexy pour ton âge.

Je ne répondis pas, gêné par ses propos. Envy s'approcha de moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Timide ou coincé? demanda-t-il.

-Aucun des deux! hurlai-je.

-Je pencherais plus pour « coincé » alors.

Le brun s'approcha si près de moi que je grimaçai et le repoussai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! m'énervai-je.

-Je te trouve super beau, nabot, avoua-t-il avec un sourire si large que je me demandai si ce n'était pas une blague.

Je devais être rouge comme une pivoine. Ce mec était complètement dérangé! Il me draguait, je ne rêvais pas!

-T'es si coincé que t'arrives même pas à prononcer un mot, se moqua-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas coincé!

-Je parie que tu t'enfermes à double tours dans ta chambre, que t'as ta couverture sur les genoux et que tu mets la musique à fond quand tu te masturbes, me dit-il le plus finement du monde.

-Ca ne te regarde pas!

Il amena son visage face au mien puis se retira ébahis.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne te masturbes pas, gloussa-t-il.

-C'est pas ta vie!

-Non! C'est vrai? Tu ne te donnes même pas ce petit plaisir?

-Et alors?

-Mais t'es le mec le plus coincé du cul de cette Terre ma parole!

-En quoi ça te regarde?! Oublie ça! hurlai-je honteux.

-J'ai affaire à une jeune vierge alors, sourit-il.

-Ne me compare pas à une fille! Et puis, je ne suis pas gays alors lâche-moi!

Envy jeta un coup d'œil à mon pantalon.

-Pourtant, ce pantalon de cuir est très aguicheur. Et il te moule très bien.

Un sourire ravi apparu sur son visage cruel. Le prof entra dans la salle, épuisé par sa longue conversation avec cette dame. Envy ne s'écarta pas de moi et ma grimace ne fit que s'intensifier. Mustang nous regarda étonné puis dit à Envy:

-Je suis désolé mais c'est mon élève alors va te chercher une autre proie.

Un sourire brisa le visage glacé du prof. Mustang s'approcha de moi et m'écarta du brun qui ne perdit pas son expression satisfaite.

-C'est la guerre, grinça Envy.

L'heure se finit dans la minute. Complètement déstabilisé, je pris promptement mon sac avant de tomber après m'être pris les pieds dans la bandoulière. Je me relevai vivement puis courus vers la sortie. Dès que je fus à l'extérieur, je pris une bouffée d'air pour me préparer à la route seul.

J'aurais voulu remercier Mustang de m'avoir habilement "sauvé" d'Envy mais je savais que ça allait finir mal. Alors autant garder le silence. Je le remercierais demain lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne. Comme ça, il pourra me mettre des heures de colles sans que je me foute la honte.

Après 15 longues minutes de marche, je m'arrêtai. Izumi allait me passer un de ces savons. Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon envie de rentrer s'atténua.

-Besoins d'aide pour rentrer? me demanda Mustang à bord de sa Mercedes noire.

-Non merci, je suis bientôt arrivé...

-Bon, alors je te laisse.

-Non attendez! hurlai-je.

Mustang recula pour être à ma hauteur. Il me dévisagea en attendant que je lui déballe tout.

-Je... je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure! Merci de m'avoir aidé à me sortir de ce pétrin!

-Quel pétrin? fit innocemment mon professeur tout sourire.

J'esquissai un sourire.

-Allez, monte, m'invita Mustang d'un geste de tête.

J'obéis. Dès que je fus assis et attaché, il m'interrogea:

-Alors? Par où?

-Près du collège. Vous voyez où c'est?

-Oui. Mais c'est encore à 10 minutes à pieds. Comme fais-tu pour marcher sur ce chemin tous les matins?

-J'ai un ami. Mais comme nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe, cette année risque d'être longue.

Mustang arrêta de moteur de sa Mercedes puis me proposa gentiment:

-Je peux passer te chercher si tu veux. Tu commences aux mêmes horaires que moi sauf le jeudi.

-Sans problèmes, m'enthousiasmai-je, mais que me vaut cette gentillesse subite?

-Comment ça subite?

-Vous avez passé la matinée à vous foutre de moi ou à me passer des savons.

-Tu es insolent, tu n'as pas d'uniforme, tu dors en cours, tu te bats avec un terminal et tu voudrais que je ne dise rien? s'étonna-t-il.

Effectivement, dit comme ça, ça le faisait moins.

-En plus, reprit le prof en soupirant, tu es quelqu'un que je rêvais d'avoir dans ma classe. Tu es si intelligent que je suis heureux de te compter parmi les 9 de moyenne.

-Vous avez baptisé les autres élèves, les 9 de moyenne?

-Oui -sourire-, toi, je te gardais "chaton".

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-PETIT! m'enrageai-je.

-Oui oui Edo-chaton, sourit-il satisfait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je rentrai à la maison, la tête dans les étoiles. J'étais muet et complètement déconnecté du monde. Je planai à 300 mètres. Je ne fis même pas attention à Izumi qui m'égueulait ardemment. Al me suivit des yeux un moment avant de venir me voir.

-T'es dans un état post-orgasmique ou quoi? me demanda-t-il comiquement.

Je tournai lentement la tête dans sa direction en lâchant un magnifique:

"Hein...?"

-Qu'est-ce t'as Ed? T'es pas dans ton état normal...

-Dis Al?

-Quoi?

-Tu t'es déjà... mais... est-ce que...

Je mimai maladroitement le geste. Al me dévisagea puis sourit:

-Ah! Masturbé?

Le rouge me monta au joue. Je fis "oui" de la tête. Al rit puis reprit:

-Bien-sur! Qui ne l'a pas fait?

Je baissai les yeux.

-Bah moi, fis-je.

-T'es triste à cause de ça? En même temps, y'a de quoi! Tu sais pas ce que tu manques!

Je regardai mon entre-jambes.

-Ça fait du bien? Mais c'est sale non?

-Oui mais tu te laves les mains après. Mais franchement Ed, tu m'étonneras toujours. Je parie que quand Russell et moi on aura fait l'amour, t'auras découvert les joies de la masturbation.

Je souris. Ca me faisait bizarre de parler de ça avec Al. Mais étrangement, ça me rassurait. Il aimait plaisanter sur ce sujet qui me faisait rougir.

-Et est-ce que t'as déjà couché avec une fille? questionnai-je.

-Non mais je sais que Russell l'a déjà fait avec un mec.

-Avec un mec? m'interrogeai-je, comment est-ce qu'on fait ça?

-Tu vas dans l'cul.

-T'es direct toi, fis-je surpris par sa façon de me le dire.

-Mais c'est vrai!

-Ça doit faire méga mal n'empêche.

-Il m'a dit qu'au début oui mais que lorsque tu lubrifies bien l'entrée et que tu as fait les ciseaux avec les doigts dedans, c'est moins douloureux et c'est super.

-C'est tout un stratagème, remarquai-je.

-Ouais mais ça a l'air super agréable.

Nous nous tûmes. Alphonse me regarda, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ca m'étonne que tu ne t'accordes pas ce petit plaisir. Tu devrais essayer.

-Ouais ouais peut-être.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

J'arrivai au lycée après 2 jours de repos. Izumi avait trouvé étrange que je ne dise rien lorsqu'elle m'avait grondé. Du coup, j'ai eu 2 jours pour réfléchir. J'avais l'impression d'être le moins mature de tout le lycée. Le petit puceau. Je devais si parano, que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me regardait.

Du coup, c'était jeudi. J'avais envoyé un SMS au prof mardi pour lui dire de ne pas passer. Et aujourd'hui était le seul jour où il ne pouvait pas passer me prendre. Al commençait à 8h. J'étais seul sur le chemin. Russell m'avait rejoins peut après mon arrivée.

La matinée se passa aussi nullement que toutes les autres matinées. J'appris que mon heure de colle pour le petit dodo avait été déplacée.

Le soir, alors que je m'endormais encore, la sonnerie retentit. Russell me salua.

Je me retrouvai donc seul dans une salle de cours avec un pion.

Un quart d'heure passa avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle appelé par le certain Havoc et deux autres. J'attendis encore un peu, suçant mon crayon puis vit entrer Envy. Je retirai ce stylo de ma bouche, serrai les cuisses et détournai fâcheusement la tête. Les pions nous dirent qu'un prof allait bientôt venir pour s'occuper de nous puis nous laissèrent seuls. Le grand brun s'assit à mes côtés un abominable sourire sur les lèvres.

Sans le voir, je sentais qu'il me fixait. Sa main se décala vers ma cuisse.

-Qu'est-ce que t'essayes d'accomplir, là? grondai-je.

-Ca me dirait bien de me taper une petite vierge.

-Je ne suis pas petit! Et retire tout de suite cette main!

Mais au lieu d'ôter sa main, Envy la décala près de mon entre-jambes. Je me levai subitement laissant tomber ma chaise. Envy me dévisageait, le poing posé sur la joue. Soudainement, il se leva me plaquant violemment, face contre un bureau.

-Envy! Tu me fais mal! me plaignis-je.

-Tant pis, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, j'ai trop envie de t'offrir ton tout premier plaisir...

Le grand brun glissa langoureusement ses doigts sur ma braguette. Il la dégrafa lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Lâche-moi!

-Tu me fais trop envie nabot...

-Je ne suis pas un nabot! m'énervai-je.

-Je demande à voir..., fis Envy au moment où il prit mon membre à pleine main.

Je tentai sans succès de me dégager. Mustang entra dans la salle à ce moment. M'entendant appeler à l'aide, il dégagea brusquement le grand brun collé à moi. Après l'avoir envoyé au tapis, le prof revint vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il-t-a fait Edward? s'inquiéta-t-il, il-t-a fait mal?

-Non, c'est bon, fis-je honteux.

Je me rhabillai en vitesse puis tentai de sourire. Mais celui-ci fut si maladroit que le professeur retourna vers Envy qui s'était relevé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?! s'énerva Mustang.

-Rien, vous êtes arrivé au meilleur moment, se moqua le brun, j'allais lui offrir un plaisir qu'il n'a jamais eu.

-Tu vas être viré pour ça!

-Et vous croyez que cette menace va me fais abandonner? C'est mal me connaître, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

-J'aurais préféré le contraire.

-Vous étiez pourtant heureux quand je me donnais à vous. Je suis sûr que vous recommenceriez sans peine si vous n'étiez pas prof dans mon lycée, fit-il en souriant à pleines dents.

Mustang connaissait donc Envy par le biais d'une liaison? Une liaison amoureuse?

Ça m'étonnait. J'en étais bouche bée. Je restai muet de surprise en les regardant se disputer. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple. Mais... cette perspective me rendait étrangement malheureux. J'avais envie d'éclater en sanglots. Je crispai mes doigts et serrai les dents de peur de pleurer. Je ne pleurerai pas. Je me retiendrai même si elles m'étouffaient. Et puis, je n'avais aucune raison de m'effondrer.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je m'enfonçai aisément dans l'eau du bain. C'était agréablement brulant. Mes cheveux blonds restèrent ? La surface de l'eau, refusant de plonger. Je me sentais rougir. Mes lèvres étaient immergées tout comme mon corps tout entier.

J'avais laissé Envy et Mustang s'engueuler seuls en m'enfuyant promptement. Je m'étais très vite repris en mains pour pouvoir contrôler mes émotions.

J'avais tout raconté à Al. La confrontation avec Envy, la douleur, l'engueulade de Mustang avec lui... Il m'avait plains puis proposé de faire, exceptionnellement, le mur ce soir. Nous allions retrouver Russell et passer la nuit en ville -dans le bar.

-Edward! Dépêche-toi de sortir! Wrath aussi doit se laver! gronda Izumi.

Je m'empressai de sortir et de m'envelopper dans ma serviette. Je sortis, emmitouflé dans le coton chaud pour venir m'enrouler sur mon lit. Je me relevai bientôt pour m'habiller et mettre un survêtement au-dessus de mon jean et du sweat d'Al. Je n'avais pas envie de me mettre sur mon 31. Cette fois, Alphonse ne me dira rien sur mes mauvais goûts alors autant en profiter.

Je rejoignis Al, Wrath, Izumi et son mari à table.

-J'ai pas pu aller me doucher pas ta faute, me reprocha Wrath en soulevant nerveusement une feuille de salade du bout de sa fourchette.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoins de me laver, protestai-je, t'es pire qu'une fille toi. Tu mets 3h ?te laver les cheveux.

-J'ai les cheveux plus longs que toi en même temps. Et puis, rien qu'en te regardant, je sais que je fais bien de mettre longtemps ?les savonner.

-Ils sont très bien mes cheveux! m'enrageai-je.

-Oui, ils sont à l'image de ta mocheté

-Calmez-vous! ordonna Izumi en tapant du poing sur la table, Ed, tu t'assois à côté d'Al et Wrath, tu le laisses tranquille! Bon appétit!

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Personne ne désobéissait à Izumi. Jamais.

Lorsque nous eûmes débarrassé puis rangé la cuisine, Alphonse et moi allâmes dans notre chambre. Al prit son argent puis ôta son pyjama pour découvrir ses vêtements. Je fis de même.

-Purée Ed, se lamenta Al, tu as mis ce sac poubelle sur toi?

-C'est pas un sac poubelle-euh! C'est super confortable-euh!

Al souffla.

-T'as de la chance que cette sortie soit pour te remonter le moral sinon, je te l'aurais arraché.

Je souris.

-T'aurais comme même pût remettre ton pantalon en cuir au lieu de ce jean troué, me reprocha-t-il.

-On y va ou tu me fais la leçon jusqu'à pas d'heure? demandai-je agacé.

Al soupira puis ouvrit la fenêtre. Je la passai en premier, tombant lourdement dans les buissons. Alphonse suivit, me donnant au passage, un coup de pied dans le crâne.

-Tu m'as fait mal imbécile, marmonnai-je.

-Tout de suite les insultes... bon excuse. Mais grouille, Russell va se demander ce qu'on fait.

-On m'achève, répondis-je.

-Excuse-moi j'ai dit!

Je me redressai. Nous courûmes pendan minutes avant d'arriver au centre-ville. Russell nous attendait devant le cinéma.

-Izumi vous a forcé à faire vos devoirs jusqu'à l'année prochaine ou quoi? questionna notre ami.

-Pire! se moqua Al, Ed s'est fait mal.

-TU m'as fait mal! Nuance!

Russell posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-On va pas s'éterniser là dessus, non? Allez! Tous au bar!

Il nous prit pas le bras et nous nous engageâmes dans une ruelle remplis de pub. Nous nous asseyâmes dans l'un d'eux. Russell se commanda un bière, Al pareil et moi, les garçons me commandèrent un whisky bien fort.

-Doucement les gars! prévins-je, je ne suis pas dépressif, je ne veux pas finir bourré.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais lâche-toi pour une fois! T'es trop coincé! m'hurla Russell.

Les verres arrivèrent. Je me préparai à entamer le mien lorsque je reconnus Mustang et l'autre professeur -Hugues je crois- assis à côté de nous.

-Bonsoir Edward, sourit mon prof, tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour fréquenter ce genre d'endroits?

-Oooooh! minauda Hugues, j'avais pas vu! Mais c'est le petit de 2nde!

-2nde, d'accord, petit, PAS D'ACCORD! criai-je enragé.

-Royounet! Y m'embête! se lamenta comiquement le prof.

Je me tournai face ?mon verre.

Un dilemme crucial s'offrit alors à moi, m'éclater et boire ou me retenir et paraître bon enfant.

Sinon ce serait la honte! Je tiens très TRES mal l'alcool!?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

-Edward? m'interrogea le professeur, tu es sûr que ça va?

Je relevai la tête et m'enfilai un verre d'alcool qui m'arracha la gorge.

-Putain! Que c'est booooonnnn! hurlai-je.

Je me tournai vers Mustang puis demandai:

-Au fait, c'est quoi vot' nom?

-Tu peux me tutoyer en dehors des cours tu sais?

-Ouais mais c'est quooooiiii?

Pourquoi est-ce que je demandai ça moi? J'étais si bourré que je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le savoir?

Arrête de me poser des questions! J'allais répondre c'est ça le pire! Ce prof était méga sadique!

-Sinon j't'appelle Royounetttttt.

C'était si suave! Ecœurant. Ces voyelles étirées à la fin des mots me donnaient la nausée.

-Roy.

-Hein? fis-je le plus élégamment du monde.

-Mon nom est Roy.

-J'peux t'appeler comme çaaa?

-Si tu veux.

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Quel sadique! J'allais le tuer s'il ne me faisait pas taire tout de suite!

-Dis Royyy?

-Quoi Edward? me questionna-t-il comme s'il attendait que je déballe toute ma vie.

-Est-ce que t'aime Envyy?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça?

Putain fais-moi taire!

-Vous avez déjà fait l'amour ensembleeee?

C'est quoi cette question? Pourquoi est-ce que je cherchais à savoir ça?

-Oui, on a été en couple pendant quelques années. Depuis qu'il est en 4e jusqu'à son année de Seconde.

-Ça a duré longteeeemmmmps.

Achève-moi putain! Et puis, je n'en avais rien à foutre de sa relation avec Envy. Peut-être que j'étais un peu jaloux mais il n'y avait pas de raison! Je me sentais vide lorsque je les voyais ensemble. Je me sentais toujours vide. Jamais seul mais c'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Pas de l'amour j'espère! J'ai toujours trouvé les filles trop pleurnichardes.

-Mais on a cassé et je ne l'aime plus comme avant, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, fis le professeur avec un sous-entendu.

Il me dévisagea un moment puis questionna les garçons, pas très nets non plus, à mes côtés:

-Je vous ramène?

Mais ils étaient si embués par l'alcool qu'ils ne répondirent pas. Roy -puisque je peux l'appeler comme ça maintenant- soupira alors:

-Vous allez dégriser chez moi.

Le professeur pris Russell et Alphonse sous le bras, il me porta sous l'autre et accrocha Hugues à ses épaules. Il avait l'air malin. Roy nous déposa sur la baquette arrière de la voiture, mais, encore conscient, je me glissai sur la place passager à l'avant.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux rester là? me demanda Roy.

-Ouiiiii.

Le professeur m'attacha au siège à l'aide de la ceinture. Je sentis ses lèvres frôler mon omoplate. Un doux frisson me parcourut entièrement. J'étais euphorique. Mon corps était entouré de ces longs bras finement musclés, son visage était si proche de mon cou... son nez près de ma nuque...

Je sursautai à l'arrêt de la voiture. Je devais m'être endormi. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la voiture. Roy devait les avoir emmené chez lui. Je me frottais douloureusement la tête. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais avoir mal... mais j'étais encore bourré. Je ne sentais pas encore mes jambes.

Roy revint dans la voiture. Il me détacha puis me sortit en me soulevant les jambes et le dos.

-Ca va Edward? Tu vas mieux? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui... un peu, balbutiai-je.

Mon prof marcha jusque chez lui. Il me déposa sur le canapé dans le hall.

-Tu peux dormir ici? me questionna-t-il.

-Oui bien sûr.

Je souris. Roy monta les escaliers.

-Tu as besoins de quelque chose?

-Non c'est bon. Merci.

Je retirai mon pantalon, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Je pris un plaid dans mes bras.

Tout ça ne m'apportait aucun réconfort. Perdu, je montai les escaliers pour retrouver Roy qui m'apaisait. Je toquai à une porte où il y avait encore de la lumière.

-Oui?

J'entrai, le plaid serré contre moi.

-Je peux dormir ici? demandai-je timidement. -Euh... si tu veux, hésita un instant le prof.

Je m'installai dans le grand lit de Roy et m'enfonçai dans les couvertures froides. J'étais si bien qu'à peine rentré, je fermai les yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

-selon Roy-

Je regardai le petit blond qui dormait dans mon lit. Purée... qu'est-ce qu'il était beau! Mais une vraie beauté du corps, du visage et de l'âme!

La première fois que je l'avais vu, je l'avais trouvé si irrésistible que j'avais directement craqué. Et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, je le connaissais avant la Seconde. Je l'avais déjà vu et j'avais totalement fondu. C'est d'ailleurs pour pouvoir être entièrement libre que j'avais quitté Envy. Pour pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à lui.

J'avais eu du mal à accepter mon amour pour lui. C'est vrai après tout, nous avions 10 ans de différence et puis il allait être mon élève.

Je me penchai au dessus de lui.

-Je t'aime, chuchotai-je.

Je ne comptais pas lui dire tout de suite. J'attendrais qu'il -le connaissant- rougisse en me regardant. Je suis sûr qu'avec quelques efforts, j'allais le conquérir. En tout cas, je savais comment le faire facilement avouer ses sentiments. L'alcool était mon allié sur ce coup.

Il était temps de passer à l'action.

Je me couchai à ses côtés, passant mon bras autour de sa taille. Je sentais ses jambes nues s'emmêler avec les miennes. Putain que ce gamin me faisait envie! Je n'allais pas résister longtemps! S'il ne tombait pas amoureux de moi, tant pis, je lui ferais vivre l'amour avec moi comme même! Je ne m'étais pas retenu des années pour subir un échec! Et puis tant pis aussi s'il me détestait après... même je n'avais aucune envie de le brusquer et de le perdre...

Mes pensées furent un véritable somnifère et bientôt, je m'endormis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

J'ouvris un œil lorsque le soleil commença à me brûler la nuque. Je m'enfouis sous la couverture.

-Debout Edward! m'appela Roy, nous sommes déjà assez en retard!

-Allez Ed! m'engueula Al.

J'émergeai tristement. Russell, Al et Roy s'activaient autour de moi.

-Ton pantalon est au pied du lit, m'avertit Russell en souriant.

Je sortis mollement du lit, trop bien dedans pour vouloir en sortir. Je me rhabillai lentement.

-Dépêche-toi, me pressa Roy.

-Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à m'habiller tout seul! m'énervai-je, furieux d'être ainsi secoué.

Contre toutes attentes, c'est ce qu'il fit. Je me figeai tout en le regardant attacher mon pantalon. Lorsqu'il eut bouclé ma ceinture, il se redressa.

-C'est bon? questionna-t-il.

-Oui, merci.

Je me sentais honteux. Je m'étais fait à moitié habiller par mon professeur principal! Et puis, j'avais dormis avec lui, aussi.

Je courus jusqu'au hall, espérant que la honte ne me rende pas rouge. Je m'installai dans la voiture près de mes amis alors qu'Hugues et Roy attachaient leur ceinture. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'écran de me portable. Il était 8h pile.

-On a le temps, fis-je remarquer, ça sonne à 8h15.

-Le seul problème, c'est que Roy habite à 1h du lycée, s'amusa Hugues en m'adressant un sourire joyeux.

-Tu as l'air heureux d'être en retard, s'énerva à moitié mon prof.

-Pas tant que ça vu que je commence à 11h...

-Et vous les gars? À quelle heure commencez-vous?

-9h par Espagnol, fit Russell, avec Mr Scar. (oui Mr Scar :))

Russell n'ayant pas choisis les mêmes options que moi -Biotech- avait cours d'Espagnol pendant que je me ruinais en MPS.

-8h par Français avec Mme Hawkeye, dit Al.

Je fixai mes pieds puis répondis:

-8h par 2h d'MPS avec vous.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Hugues alluma la radio.

"Et maintenant, les horoscopes du jour! annonça le présentateur."

-Eteins ces conneries! gronda Roy.

-Ça peut être drôle! s'extasia Russell.

"Commençons par le signe du jour: les vierges..."

-Tient! Ça c'est Ed! se moqua Alphonse.

-La ferme!

-Roy est lion et moi, poisson, avertit Hugues.

-Moi, je suis verseau, annonça Russell.

-Et moi, cancer-euh! se vanta Al.

-Et toi Edward? m'interrogea Mustang.

-Je suis capricorne.

-Ah bah, justement c'est toi,

"... pour les capricornes, cette journée sera placée sous le signe de l'amour alors lâchez-vous un peu! N'obéissez plus à ce que vous appelez "la vision des autres"! Vous êtes parfait! Foncez!"

-Pas mal comme description de toi, plaisanta Al.

-C'est vrai que ça te correspond bien, sourit Russel, et s'il avait ajouté : puceau jusqu'à 20 ans parce que t'es coincé, c'aurait été parfait.

-Mais je suis pas amoureux!

-Tu en es sûr? me taquina Hugues en fixant Roy.

-C'est quoi cette insinuation Maes? se défendit le prof.

Hugues me dévisagea alors. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit:

-Vous avez comme même partagé le même lit. Et puis, Ed n'avait plus son pantalon. Logique que je me fasse des films.

-Tu as l'esprit tordu, mon pauvre, se lamenta Mustang.

La conversation de l'heure de route ne tourna qu'autour de ça. A l'arrivée, Al et Russell foncèrent dans les bâtiments alors que j'attendais Roy qui parlait avec Hugues. Il revint peu après vers moi. Il s'excusa de m'avoir fait rater le cours.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas eu cours de toute façon puisque vous n'étiez pas là.

-Tu as raison. Que vas-tu faire de coup? Je ne vais pas vous faire cours... en 1h, il est impossible de faire quoique ce soit en MPS.

-Et vous? demandai-je, qu'allez-vous faire?

-Rien. Je vais aller en salle de chimie et attendre que le temps passe.

Je souris.

-Tu veux venir? me questionna-t-il.

-Oui.

Roy entre dans le bâtiment, m'intimant de la suivre. J'étais sur ses talons. L'homme ouvrit la salle de cours vide.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Je rangeai le dernier cahier qui m'avait servis à finir mes devoirs. Comme nous étions sortis, je n'avais pas eu le temps de les faire. Encore heureux que je sois arrivé en avance. Roy dormait sur son fauteuil, appuyé sur son bureau. Mustang plutôt. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Je n'osai pas répondre.

-Roy, t'es là? demanda la voix d'Envy à travers la porte.

Aucun mot ne traversa mes lèvres. C'était hier seulement qu'il avait tenté de me masturber sans se soucier de mon avis.

Il entra.

-Ah tien, t'es là toi? fit-il en me voyant.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres ne me rassura pas. Il s'approcha de moi me demandant de me taire -ce qui m'arrangeait plutôt puisque je n'arrivais pas à parler.

-Apparemment mon chéri a rabattu son dévolu sur ta petite personne...

Je me retins pour ne pas hurler. Il m'avait appelé "petite personne"!

-... c'est vrai que tu es canon. Sur le coup, on va être deux. Je me demande qui gagnera? Mais pour le moment, je pense que je suis au plus bas. Je suis sûr que quand je t'aurais fait goûter ma façon d'aimer, tu ne pourras plus te séparer de moi. Sauf si, comme Roy, tu rencontres une autre personne qui volera ton cœur. Mais toi, je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper.

Je sentis ses doigts glisser sur mon jean et dangereusement remonter vers mon entre-jambe.

-Je sais que ça te fait de l'effet. Je me demande combien de temps tu tiendras à cacher tes véritables émotions envers cette pratique.

Ses lèvres passèrent de mon omoplate à ma mâchoire puis s'arrêtèrent à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Jamais je ne lui ferais ce plaisir! Avouer que ces gestes me faisaient frémir était la pire des choses à faire!

-En... Envy, chuchotai-je, arrête...

-Ta voix est étrange dis-moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu en as envie?

Je crispai les yeux.

-A... arrête Envy, arrête s'il-te-plait...

-Tu as honte parce que Roy dort juste à côté? Ce n'est pas un problème...

Envy me prit par le bras, m'entrainant dans une autre salle, vide. Là, il me plaqua contre un mur.

-Arrête Envy! hurlai-je, pourquoi tu fais ça?!

-Tient, tu as retrouvé ta langue, nabot?

Je grimaçai.

-Putain qu'est-ce que t'es beau..., me murmura Envy au creux de l'oreille.

-Envy? interrogea une voix masculine près de nous, Envy, je peux entrer?

Je reconnus finalement Roy. La porte était close. Je devais l'avoir réveillé. Mince.

-Lâche-moi.

-Hors de question. Tu vas déguster.

Je me préparai à hurler lorsqu'Envy glissa sa main sur ma bouche. Je le mordis sans retenue. Du sang coula de la plaie mais il ne vacilla pas.

-Envy ouvre-moi, fit Roy plus durement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Je veux te parler.

-De quoi?

-De la façon dont tu as traité Ed, hier.

-Tien? Tu l'appelles par son petit nom? Vous devez être très proche.

-Envy. Je veux que tu m'ouvres. Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs dont tu te plaignais.

-Je ne me suis jamais plains!

Je réussis à me dégager de son emprise puis criai:

-Roy!

Tout de suite après, Envy me colla brusquement contre le mur, l'avant-bras sous le cou.

-Edward?! s'étonna Roy, tu es là?!

-Je vois... tu as une longueur d'avance sur moi Roy. Je ne te laisserais pas me le piquer! Il est à moi!

Envy m'embrassa. Purée, que c'était bon... qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien... j'avais presque envie de jouir avec ce simple baiser. Le lycéen profita de ma surprise pour y insérer sa langue. Et les caresses intérieures qu'il provoquait avec étaient tout simplement sublimes.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand "vlan". Roy apparut. Il prit Envy par les épaules et le gifla. L'homme se mit dos à moi et face à Envy comme s'il voulait le défier tout en me protégeant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-C'est interdit, sourit Envy ravis de ce geste, vous n'avez pas le droit de frapper un élève.

-Je ne te demande pas ça! Répond à ma question!

-Seriez-vous prêt à gâcher pour lui, ce que vous n'avez pas pu vous résigner à abandonner pour moi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

-Ce que je dis c'est que tu n'en voulais qu'à ta carrière au moment où je t'aimais et lorsque je retrouve quelqu'un, tu aurais presque envie de te faire virer pour lui! J'en ai marre! Tu ne veux pas me laisser vivre l'amour?!

Je vis une larme sur la joue d'Envy. Roy en fut si étonné qu'il ne répondit rien. Ils marquèrent un silence alors que l'androgyne reprenait son souffle. Roy reprit:

-Désolé. Pardon de t'avoir fait pleurer mais... je n'y peux rien si nous aimons la même personne. Excuse-moi Envy mais c'est la guerre et je ne partirais pas perdant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

La larme de tristesse d'Envy s'était transformée en larme de rage.

-C'est moi qui gagnerait.

C'est étrange mais à ce moment j'avais seulement l'impression d'être un objet...

Le lycéen s'enfuit. Roy -Mustang- se tourna vers moi.

-Ca va? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Dites, c'est vrai que vous m'aimez ou vous l'avez simplement fais croire pour qu'Envy me laisse tranquille?

J'avais sortis la question qui tue. Elle était si directe, que Roy ne sourit qu'après quelques secondes.

-Qui sait? fit-il vaguement.

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs. Nous ne bougeâmes pas. Il me sourit joliment. Mais... ça me paraissait complètement impossible qu'il m'aime! Jamais un professeur ne s'intéresserait à moi sauf pour mes notes! Jamais un homme comme lui ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'un petit gringalet -oui, je l'ai dit- aussi laid que moi!

A vrai dire, je crois que moi, je tombais amoureux de lui. Comment résister à cette allure nonchalante? Comment dire non à ce regard onyx et à ce charisme?

Mais ce n'était pas normal! Un élève et un professeur ne pouvait pas être amoureux! Déjà pour la différence d'âge mais aussi parce que ces personnes étaient des hommes! Peut-être que Russell arrivait à oublier le regard des autres sur lui mais moi, ça m'était complètement impossible! Surtout si cet homme était aussi beau et remarqué!

-Tu devrais aller en cours Edward, me conseilla Roy.

-Oui.

Je retournai dans la salle de chimie. Très vite, je pris mon sac et repartis, essayant d'éviter Roy -ce qui fut impossible. Le professeur ferma la porte derrière lui puis m'interrogea:

-Edward, est-ce qu'Envy t'a embrassé?

Son visage était triste. J'eus du mal à lui mentir. Ça me brisait littéralement le cœur.

-Tant mieux alors, dit-il avec un si grand sourire que je culpabilisai d'autant plus.

Je sentais qu'il me dévisageait. C'était affreusement gênant.

-Au fait, je te ramène ce soir, reprit-il, j'irais tout expliquer à ta mère.

-Tutrice, corrigeai-je.

-Oui, tutrice.

Je m'en allai discrètement. Je m'en voulais terriblement de lui avoir mentit mais... je n'aurais pas supporté de voir son visage tordu de rage.

Je marchai un moment dans le couloir, touchant doucement mes lèvres. Envy m'avait volé mon tout premier baisé. Mais vraiment tout premier. Souvent, on ne considérait pas un baisé donné en maternelle ou en primaire comme LE premier baisé... je n'en savais rien puisque je n'avais embrassé personne. Aucune fille, aucun mec, jamais ma mère... jamais personne.

Ce baisé me perturbait grandement. Envy embrassait si bien... même si je ne pouvais pas comparer avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais envie de revoir ce sale androgyne. J'avais envie qu'il me ré-embrasse.

J'avais les hormones en ébullition. Quelle horreur!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Je me réfugiai dans mon lit. Al fit de même. Il éteignit la lumière puis m'interrogea:

-Alors... qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

-Al? Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?

-Bah oui, pourquoi? Pas toi?

-On m'a embrassé pour la toute première fois de ma vie, avant-hier.

-Eh mon gars! T'es en retard! C'était y'a 10 ans que t'aurais dû donner ton 1er bisous.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas donné!

-Je me disais aussi... te connaissant tu l'aurais fait plus tard. Alors c'est qui?

-Envy.

-Envy? C'est pas le mec qu'a essayé de te violer?

-Violer est peut-être un terme un peu trop...

-Il a l'air d'être à fond sur toi.

-Il l'est.

-Ça te dérange? Que ce soit un mec qui t'aime?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est si étrange?

-Pas pour moi, ni pour Russell mais certains le prenne mal.

-Ça me fait peur.

-Faut pas mais... la question c'est: est-ce que toi, tu l'aimes?

-Je ne sais pas encore... ça fait une seule semaine que je suis au lycée et déjà une personne m'aime. Je n'avais jamais eu cette impression, d'autant plus qu'Envy a indirectement insinué que Roy m'aimait aussi.

-Roy?

-Mustang, le prof.

-Tu l'appelles par son petit nom maintenant?

-Arrête, t'es pas drôle.

-Bon d'accord... j'ai l'impression que lui aussi t'aime bien tu sais.

-Ah ouais? Qu'est-ce qui te fais avoir cette impression?

-La façon dont il te regarde, la manière qu'il a de te parler, tous ses gestes... tout chez lui en fait.

-Je suis sûr que tu te trompes. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait m'aimer alors que je ne le connaissais même pas y'a une semaine? Et j'ai même été absent 2 jours!

-Tu ne te souviens pas?

-De quoi?

-Rien oublie.

-Mais dis!

-Non. Si tu t'en souviens pas, ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter.

-Rhooo, c'est pas sympa, ça.

-Si Mustang veux te le rappeler, il le fera lui-même. Si jamais vous avez l'occasion de vous retrouver ensemble. Et je suis sûr que vous aurez une autre occasion.

-C'est quoi cette phrase dont je comprends très bien le sous-entendu?

-Vous avez comme-même dormis ensemble.

-J'étais bourré et je n'arrive pas à dormir seul.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais supporté de dormir dans une chambre où tu étais tout seul. C'est pour ça qu'Izumi t'a installé dans ma chambre.

-Ça c'est à cause de ma mère.

-Ou plutôt grâce. Parce que t'étais si timide que jamais tu ne serais venu me voir si Izumi ne t'avais pas collé ici.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Tu serais heureux si Roy était à ma place?

-C'est quoi cette question? Je pourrais pas comparer! J'adore rester avec toi et...

-Tu ne sais pas si tu aimes ton prof.

-C'est complètement ça.

-Vous seriez un couple mignon.

-Mignon, c'est peut-être un peu poussé.

-Non, je t'assure que vous seriez très touchant ensemble. Je vous vois bien vous embrasser et finir tous les deux dans un lit à...

-J'ai compris!

-Mais franchement, Mustang te convient mieux qu'Envy. Ce que je sais sur lui ne me rassure pas vraiment. A mon avis, il te dépucelle et ça y est, il part et te laisse tomber.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Envy me perturbe. Il a pleuré lorsque Roy l'a éloigné de moi. Enfin... il a lâché une larme.

-Ça devient compliqué. S'il a "pleuré", ça veut dire qu'il tient énormément à toi si je me base sur la description de lui que tu m'as faite...

-La galère.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Je décrochai l'appel alors qu'il était 22h. Je vérifiai que nous étions mardi puis commençai:

-Allô?

-Nabot? C'est Envy.

-Quoi?! Mais... euh... comment as-tu eu mon numéro? m'étonnai-je.

-T'inquiètes, rien d'illégal, se moqua-t-il.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

-Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il-te-plait? m'interrogea-t-il.

-T'ouvrir?

-Je suis sous ta fenêtre mon petit.

-Je ne suis pas petit espèce d'androgyne!

Je me tus et regardai si Al ne s'était pas réveillé. Heureusement, il dormait toujours profondément.

-Je descends.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rentrer? Tu crois que ton père pourrait nous surprendre? fit-il ironiquement.

-De un, j'ai pas de père, de deux, Al dort avec moi.

-Al? C'est le petit gars aux cheveux châtains qui est toujours avec toi? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble? Vous êtes en couple?

-Non non, c'est un ami.

-Tu dors avec un ami?

-Je n'aime pas dormir seul.

-Viens dormir avec moi alors.

J'imaginais bien son sourire sadique.

-J'arrive, fis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je soulevai ma couverture et sortis de mon lit. Je remis un pantalon de pyjama. Lentement et sans bruits, j'ouvris la fenêtre. Envy était bien là. Je descendis. Le grand brun me rattrapa alors que j'allais tomber. Je le remerciai puis le questionnai:

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir à cette heure? Et puis, comment t'as eu mon numéro?

-Pas trop à la fois s'il-te-plait. Déjà, j'ai eu ton numéro en piquant le portable de Roy. Ensuite, je suis venu parce que j'avais envie de te voir.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre?

Envy me prit par les hanches, m'attirant à lui.

-Je t'aime nabot, me souffla-t-il.

Mon étonnement fut si fort que je ne pu même pas lui hurler dessus. L'androgyne profita de ce moment de paralysie pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et me rouler la pelle du siècle. Envy s'écarta un peu de moi sans me laisser pour autant puis dit:

-C'est idiot mais... c'est vrai, je t'aime. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne avant, même Roy ne m'a jamais entendu prononcer ces 2 petits mots. Donc, Edward, je t'aime.

J'en restai bouche bée. Il m'embrassa à nouveau et glissa ses mains sur mes joues. Il maintint mon visage contre le sien avec une douceur inouïe. Lorsqu'il se retira, il souleva mon pull passant ses doigts sur mon torse. Je le repoussai avec ferveur. Envy oublia bien vite ce geste de refus pour me recoller contre lui.

-Arrête! hurlai-je.

-La petite jouvencelle a peur?

-Répète et je te tue.

-C'est pas très mignon ça.

Je m'écartai de lui protégeant mon corps avec mes bras.

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'être mignon. Et je ne suis pas mignon.

Envy me poussa contre le mur m'obligeant à m'asseoir dans l'herbe.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux être très mignon.

Il descendit mon pantalon de mes hanches jusque mes cuisses et enfouit sa main dans mes sous-vêtements.

-Allez Ed, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, montre-moi à quel point tu peux être mignon...

Il s'amusa à prendre mon membre et à faire de longs mouvements de va et vient très lents.

-A... arrête..., ordonnai-je.

-Ta voix est différente, ça te plait n'est-ce pas?

Je fis "non" de la tête.

-Alors on va passer à l'étape supérieure...

Envy se baissa pour que sa bouche atteigne mon entre-jambe.

Mes jambes tremblaient de bonheur. C'était bon. Ça me plaisait mais je me retenais de pousser de petits gémissements. J'avais énormément de mal à me retenir. Envy me procurait un plaisir que je n'avais jamais eu. Un plaisir inimitable. J'amenai mon poignet à ma bouche pour y serrer les dents.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te retiens? susurra le grand brun, il n'y a aucune honte à aimer ça.

-Je... n'ai... je n'aime... pas...

Envy titilla mon gland du bout de la langue. Je me cambrai.

-Arrête... En... Envy... je... je ne peux... plus...

Le grand brun retira ses lèvres de mon membre puis, tout en se collant à mon corps bouillant, il recommença à me toucher avec ses mains. Et, un tout petit peu après, la libération de mon corps glissa le long de ma peau. Je regardai mon articulation en sang. Envy mit mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles puis se lamenta:

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup gémis.

-Je ne t'aurais pas laissé ce plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas gentil.

-Ce que tu as fait n'est pas gentil non plus.

-Si tu continus, je continus.

Je me tus alors. Bien-sûr que j'en avais envie mais j'avais trop de fierté.

-Va te coucher, nabot, m'ordonna Envy avec un sourire.

Sans un mot, je remontai par la fenêtre et me remis sous mes couvertures.

Encore complètement sous l'emprise d'Envy, je glissai ma main dans mes sous-vêtements. Mon membre était encore dur. Je voulus alors reproduire le plaisir que j'avais ressentis à l'instant. Doucement, je caressai mon entre-jambe. Ouah... quel sensation...

Après un nouveau moment de pur plaisir, je m'endormis.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

-Ed? souffla Al tôt le matin.

-Quoi?

-C'était qui cette nuit?

-Cette nuit?

-Ne nie pas je t'ai entendu.

-T'as entendu quoi?

-Au début, j'ai entendu le téléphone, ensuite tu es descendu, après je tu as parlé, tu as gémi tout bas et puis, tu es remonté et tu t'es m...

-C'est bon j'ai compris.

-Alors? C'était qui?

-Envy.

-Et vous avez fait quoi?

-Eh bien...

-T'étais consentant au moins?

-Pas spécialement mais...

-Il a eu raison de te forcer la main c'est ça?

-C'est...

-Bon?

-Arrête de me couper!

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

-Je ne sais pas je te dis. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que les cours ont débutés et j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà un mois.

-Tu m'étonnes. Il s'est passé plein de truc.

-Ca me trouble. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un côté, j'adore Roy -ou Mustang comme tu veux-. Il est sympa, très attirant et ne se laisse pas facilement influencer pas un gamin irrespectueux comme moi. D'un autre côté... j'avoue que j'aime la façon qu'Envy a de me toucher. Mais... je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à me dire: "à partir de maintenant, j'aime les hommes."

-C'est sûr. C'est une sorte de dilemme. Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi.

-Peut-être bien. En tout cas, j'ai l'embarra du choix.

-Personnellement, Roy m'inspire plus confiance. Je sais qu'il pourrait te contenir et ne pas te faire pleurer grâce à ses phrases de séducteur. Il te traite bien et fait attention à toi. Alors qu'Envy a l'air plutôt direct et si un autre mec lui plait, il n'hésitera pas à aller dans son lit.

-Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. J'ai juste l'impression que tu fais de la pub.

-Je suis totalement neutre.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Dommage.

-Mais Roy est aussi un prof et si j'avais une relation avec lui, ça pourrait être mal-vu.

-Ça serait mal vu.

-Merci du soutient.

-Je te dis la vérité. Je crois que même Izumi serait complètement retournée par la nouvelle. Vous avez comme même 10 ans d'écart.

-Oui c'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'Envy...

-Envy n'arrangerait rien. Il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Pourquoi ça?

-"Bonjour Izumi, j'ai un copain parce que je suis gay, il m'a dépucelé direct, c'est une vraie racaille, il est mal vu dans tout le lycée et toutes nos heures de colles se sont passées ensemble. Tu comprends pourquoi j'en ai autant?". Avec toutes ces infos, tu risques de la tuer.

-"Bonjour Izumi, j'ai un copain parce que je suis gay. Il a 2 fois mon âge et c'est mon prof principal. Le prof de chimie tu sais, celui chez qui j'ai dormis quand on était bourré et qui me donnait mes heures de colle.". Je ne crois pas que ce soit plus crédible.

-Eh bien, lui, il n'a surement pas eu de problème avec la loi.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors?

-Quoi?

-Tu choisis lequel?

-Je sais toujours pas.

-T'es indécis.

-Toi, t'aurais choisis Roy direct.

-Exact.

-Eh bah moi, j'hésite et je réfléchis seul.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Le klaxon de la voiture de Roy retentit à nouveau. Je finis d'attacher ma dernière chaussure et fonçai dehors, n'oubliant pas de saluer Izumi. Je montai en vitesse dans le véhicule m'excusant promptement pour mon retard.

-Habituellement, tu n'as qu'à peine 5 minutes de retard mais là tu exagères franchement. Tu as mis presque 20 minutes de plus à venir, m'engueula le prof.

-Pardon. J'étais perturbé cette nuit et j'ai mal dormis.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Allez, en route.

Le silence fut pesant jusqu'au moment où Roy fit, d'une voix plus posée:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Rien de très important, mentis-je.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Pour que tu n'arrives même plus à dormir, ça devait être grave.

-Pas tant que ça.

-Raconte, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux. Comment aurais-je pu lui en parler? Je ne m'imaginais même pas lui dire qu'Envy était venu me voir. Et en plus, ajouter qu'il m'avait sucé -ça me perturbe de dire ça- et qu'ensuite, je m'étais masturbé tellement ça m'avait excitait, me paraissait strictement impossible.

-Alors? s'impatienta le professeur.

Je me forçai à garder le silence. C'était la meilleure chose à faire étant donné la situation.

Mustang fit brusquement virer la voiture sur le côté de la route, il enclencha le frein à main, détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers moi.

-Dis-le-moi, Edward.

-En quoi ça vous intéresse?

-Je t'ordonne de me dire ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Et si je ne dis rien?

-Je passerai mes nerfs sur les lignes d'heures de colles de ton carnet jusqu'à ce que tu me dises, menaça-t-il.

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir!

-Et alors?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas comme vous l'avez si bien dis tout à l'heure.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en as parlé?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu voulais faire ton petit intéressant, c'est ça?

-Petit vous même! hurlai-je.

Roy s'enfonça au plus profond de son siège en soupirant fortement:

-C'est parce qu'Envy y est pour quelque chose que tu ne me dis rien?

Je m'assis également. Je fis tristement "oui" de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Je vous conseille grandement de ne pas savoir.

Roy souffla.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés?

Mon visage était si triste que j'en avais honte.

-Oui, répondis-je tout bas.

Un petit silence fut marqué puis le prof reprit:

-Et... vous sortez ensemble?

-Non, affirmai-je.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

-J'en sais trop rien. J'hésite entre lui et...

-Et qui? me demanda-t-il indiscrètement.

Je fixai le sol de peur de voir sa réaction une fois que je le dirais. Que je dirais que je l'aimais peut-être. Que j'étais fortement attiré par lui. Je pris mon courage à deux mains alors que j'entendais mon cœur battre à mes tempes.

-Et... vous.

Mon cœur battait si vite que s'en devenu insupportable. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard onyx emplis de questions plus gênantes les unes que les autres.

Mais, contrairement à mes attentes, le professeur sourit. Il se pencha attirant mon visage au sien. Lentement, je sentis son souffle m'envelopper. J'étais presque euphorique. Je sentis ses lèvres frôler le bout de miennes. Et doucement, elles les happèrent. Nos bouches étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. La sensation était indescriptible. Mon cœur était si emballé par ce baisé que j'eu presque l'impression que Roy l'entendait.

Nous eûmes du mal à nous séparer. Nous voulions tous deux éterniser ce baiser mais nous manquions -malheureusement- de respiration.

Roy étira son sourire en m'observant. J'étais sur un nuage. Mon dieu qu'il était beau!

Gentiment, le prof glissa une mèche blonde de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il souriait mielleusement en se délectant de mon visage rouge.

-Tu es magnifique Ed, m'avoua-t-il.

Je m'empourprai d'autant plus en resserrant mes doigts sur mes cuisses.

-Je t'aime, Edward.

-Moi aussi, Roy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

J'entrai dans la cour, retrouvant Russell. J'avais retrouvé une bonne humeur légendaire. C'était si rare que mon ami n'osa pas plaisanter pour ne pas me froisser.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois si heureux aujourd'hui? s'étonna-t-il.

Je le regardai, stupéfait, puis avouai encore sous le choc de l'émotion:

-Je suis en couple.

-Quoi?!

-Steuplé, dis rien à personne! le suppliai-je.

-Comment veux-tu que je garde ça pour moi?! C'est la 1ère personne qui a le privilège de sortir avec toi!

-Arrête... j'suis déjà assez gêné comme ça..., fis-je tout bas.

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue?

-C'est l'heureux élu.

Russell m'adressa la figure la plus étonnée du monde. J'étais déjà rouge, tellement l'embarra me submergea.

-Tu ne diras rien à personne?

-Promis mais Al peut faire exception?

-Non, je veux lui dire moi-même.

-Bon ok mais dis-le moi! insista-t-il impatient.

-C'est Roy.

-Roy?

-Mustang quoi.

-Mustang?!

Je regardai nerveusement autour de nous puis complimentai:

-Bravo la discrétion!

-Mais... tu sors avec le prof de chimie. En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Bah, t'as dormit avec lui comme même.

-Ça n'a rien à voir!

-C'est toi qui le dis. En attendant, tu sors avec lui et c'est bien.

Le sourire qui barrait le visage de mon ami me rassura. Finalement, tout le monde ne trouvait pas ça si étrange que je sois en couple avec mon professeur.

J'étais joyeux. Méga joyeux.

Mon cœur battait la symphonie du bonheur. Je me sentais voler.

D'ailleurs ma journée se passa sur la lune. Notre prof de français -Mme Hawkeye comme Al- me rappela plusieurs fois à l'ordre mais je pensais toujours autant à mon rapide changement d'avis.

Je crus que le soir n'allait jamais venir. Vers 17h, je sortis sur le parvis du lycée, attendant la voiture de Roy qui m'avait promis de venir me chercher. La Mercédès s'approcha bientôt de moi et je montai sans me poser de question. Roy descendit la côte, allant se garer plus loin du lycée. Dès que le moteur fut coupé, nous nous élançâmes l'un contre l'autre, nous embrassant fougueusement.

Je raffolai des caresses que me procuraient ses lèvres. Ses mains glissaient dans les mèches blondes de mes cheveux. Alors que moi, je ne bougeais pas, les mains crispées de bonheur sur mes cuisses, les genoux serrés, les membres tremblant... putain, que je me sentais bien avec lui. Contre lui. En l'embrassant.

Je ressentais bien plus que le désir sexuel qu'Envy me procurait lorsque qu'il m'embrassait.

Un peu plus tard, nous reprîmes la route en discutant de tout et de rien. Il me déposa chez moi, me volant un dernier baisé.

Je me douchai, dînai et allai me coucher comme d'habitude mais plus heureux. Lorsque je fus sous ma couverture, j'attendis Al pour me confier à lui.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

-C'est toi Al?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

-Je sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'es bizarre aujourd'hui.

-C'est ce que je voulais te dire.

-Vas-y accouche.

-Je suis en couple avec Roy.

-Ouah! C'est super! J'suis super heureux pour toi! Alors?

-Quoi?

-Ça c'est passé comment?

-Je ne sais plus.

-C'est vrai ou c'est simplement que t'es encore intimidé?

-Bah...

-Ok. T'es intimidé. Et comment Envy a réagi?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

-Tant mieux pour toi. Vu les gestes qu'il voulait faire pas en colère, ce sera pire maintenant.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Mais il est sympa.

-J'en doute.

-Mais non faut pas.

-Attend, il a essayé de te violer.

-Mais...

-Ne le défend pas plus, je ne l'aime pas. Et comment ça se passe avec Roy?

-Super bien.

-Il est sympa?

-Trop.

-Je te l'avais dis.

-Mais oui Al, tu as toujours raison.

-Oui. Toujours. Fais-moi confiance.

-Je te fais déjà confiance.

-Tant mieux. Bon, comment il-t-a mis dans son sac le prof?

-Comment ça?

-Bah... comment il a réussi à te draguer en si peu de temps? J'en connais qui on perdu des plumes en se frottant à toi.

-Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris en fait. C'est vrai que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà suspecter de me draguer. Il doit être très fort.

-Mais comment ça c'est passé pour qu'il te demande de sortir avec lui?

-Il m'a embrassé et...

-Et?

-Nous nous sommes longuement regardé après nous être avoué notre amour et Roy m'a demandé si je voulais être son amant. Et j'ai répondus oui.

-C'est normal quoi.

-A quoi tu t'attendais? Une descente en parachute et une demande en mariage explosive durant la chute avec un feu d'artifice? On est normal.

-Je suis sûr que votre couple va être explosif.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

-Comment ça va ce matin? m'interrogea Roy alors que je m'attachais.

-Plutôt bien et toi?

-Qu'est-ce qui fait que ce ne soit pas très?

-Des contrôles, des TP et toujours des cours, avouai-je.

-Il faut t'y habituer Ed. La seconde ne fait que commencer.

-Oui, mais c'est chiant.

Roy soupira en haussant les épaules comme pour m'approuver. Il démarra son élégante voiture noire puis se mit en route.

-Sinon, travail mis à part, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce week-end? reprit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas grand-chose. Je sors avec Al et Russel samedi après-midi et Izumi emmène toute la famille, dimanche matin, au centre commercial, pour les vêtements, les courses et d'autres conneries dans le genre.

-Tu es libre vendredi soir?

-Oui normalement.

-Tu serais d'accord pour me retrouver en ville? Ca fait bientôt 2 semaines que nous sommes en couple et jamais on a eu de rendez-vous.

Il arrêta la voiture à l'écart du lycée puis se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

-Alors? fit-il avec enthousiasme d'un enfant.

-Ca me dit bien, fis-je timidement.

Mon tout premier rendez-vous amoureux. C'était étrange de la programmer de la sorte, je n'avais pas imaginé ça comme ça. Je pourrais appeler ça mon premier premier rendez-vous. Non. C'est trop ringard, j'arrête.

-Super. vingt heures? questionna-t-il.

-D'accord.

Le professeur sourit, victorieux. Il posa ses paumes sur mes joues happant mes lèvres comme si ça lui était vital. Nous restâmes submergés par la chaleur du "lèvres contre lèvres" pendant de bonnes secondes -qui me parurent longues et brèves à la fois. Nous séparâmes nos bouches justes avant que je ne sorte du véhicule pour me rendre dans l'enceinte du lycée. Russell m'accueillit à bras ouvert. Comme nous étions mercredi, il était dix heures et nous allions faire sport -raté la semaine dernière pour toute la classe et moi, puisque j'étais "malade".

-Allez Ed! Bouge tes fesses! En sport! hurla Russell enjoué.

Il est vrai que j'aimais le sport plus que d'autres matières -même si la chimie était de loin ma préférée pour deux raisons plus ou moins connues. Mais il est aussi vrai que je ne me débrouillais pas mal en sport. Gym, courses, chrono... tout me convenait. J'étais assez souple, vivace et plutôt rapide.

-Tu sais dans quel gymnase on va aujourd'hui? demandai-je perdu.

-Ouaip, le gymnase du bas, le bâtiment Van Hohenheim.

Je baissai la tête.

-Je sèche, déclarai-je sèchement.

-Ed faudra que tu t'habitues à voir le nom de ton père partout maintenant. Il est presque aussi célèbre que les people!

-Justement! Qu'il aille se faire foutre ce connard! hurlai-je.

Je m'enfuis en dehors du lycée, distançant Russell et me retrouvant seul sous la pluie torrentielle qui venait de débuter. Je m'étais éloigné du lycée, autant que de la maison.

Subitement, je défaillis et tombai sur le béton qui m'écorcha les coudes, les paumes et les genoux. J'avais envie de pleurer. Pas parce que mes membres douloureux me brûlaient mais par rage d'entendre le nom de ce salaud. C'était le seul excès de colère qu'Izumi me permettait. Dès que j'entendais parler de lui, je fuyais comme un lâche. La seule chose que je croyais tenir de lui. Malheureusement, beaucoup me disait que j'étais presque pareil que cet enfoiré. Nous étions blonds, avions des iris dorés, nous attachions nos cheveux de la même manière... c'était peu mais tous ce contentaient de ça. Mais il était "pacifique", con, dragueur et avait bien plus de carrure que moi. Je ne pouvais pas le voir et si un jour, je me retrouvais face à lui, je lui ferais ravaler son abandon. Et ça risquait de faire mal.

Si j'avais gardé le nom de 'Elric", ce n'était surement pas pour lui mais pour ma mère. Elle avait courageusement porté ce nom jusqu'à sa mort et alors, s'était maintenant à moi de l'honorer pour elle. Et puis, ce con n'utilisait que très rarement son nom. Il était Van Hohenheim Elric. D'ailleurs, peu de personne connaissait son nom. Et tant mieux.

Je me roulai en boule sous un arbre qui me tenait à peu près au sec. Je retenais difficilement mes larmes de rage. J'avais froid. Mes doigts et mon nez étaient gelés.

La voiture noire de Roy se gara face à moi et le prof en descendit. Sans me brusquer, il vînt vers moi pour me protéger de tout son corps contre la pluie.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours Edward? me questionna-t-il.

-Le... le gymnase..., bégayai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a le gymnase?

-On lui a donné le nom... le nom de ce bâtard.

Une horrible grimace froissa mon visage.

-Van Hohenheim? Mais c'est une figure de la chimie et de la mécanique! fit-il sidéré par ma réaction.

-Ce salaud, pleurnichai-je sans larmes, il a bien réussit sa vie sans nous. Il ne doit pas être malheureux de nous avoir abandonné. Ce connard. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Je me m'enfouis dans la couverture de Roy qui étais assis à mes côtés. Nous n'avions plus prononcé un mot depuis que j'avais "avoué" que ce salaud faisait partie de mon entourage. Je ne croyais pas que Roy sache qu'il était mon père. Mon parent direct.

Le prof enfila doucettement ses doigts dans mes cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de la couverture. Aucun de nous deux n'osait prononcer un mot.

Roy se coucha près de moi, collant son dos au mien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? m'interrogea Roy à voix basse.

-Rien, réussis-je à prononcer.

Un nouveau silence fut marqué. J'avais encore froid.

Roy ôta la couverture de mon corps. Il me dévisagea un moment puis me questionna:

-Tu as peur?

-Non. De quoi aurais-je peur?

-D'Hohenheim.

-Peur de lui? Non jamais!

Je tentai de me cacher sous cette couverture mais Roy la tenait si fermement que je ne pus même pas la déplacer.

-Tu as peur Edward. Tu as peur de lui.

-Arrête ce n'est pas drôle! hurlai-je la gorge serrée.

-Tu as peur qu'il te rejette s'il te retrouve. Qu'il t'abandonne comme avant.

-Tais-toi!

-Avoue Ed. Avoue que tu as peur de ça. Avoue-le.

-Non!

Roy se tut. Je n'avais pas réussi. Ma voix tremblait, mes mains avaient de nombreux soubresauts et mes yeux versaient d'horribles larmes.

Je passai mes paumes sur mes paupières. Je retenais mes gémissements.

Roy retira mes mains de mon visage.

-N'aie pas honte de tes sentiments, me souffla-t-il, je sais que tu as peur que cet homme t'abandonne à nouveau et je sais que ça te rend triste. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis?

-Je... je n'aime pas... je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache ce que je ressens... je n'aime pas ça...

Mon professeur m'enlaça.

-Eh bien moi, j'aime quand tu te lâches devant moi. J'aime quand tu me dis tout mais je haïs ceux qui me cachent des choses. Même si ça fait mal, dis le moi, s'il te plait.

Il laissa un petit moment s'écouler avant de reprendre:

-Je veux partager ta tristesse. Je ne veux pas que tu endures tout, tout seul.

Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter ces satanées larmes. Je me sentais affreusement vulnérable. C'était horrible.

Roy caressa ma joue humide puis l'embrassa. Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui et me murmura:

-Chut... calme-toi Edo. Ca va aller.

-M'appelle pas Edo, grognai-je.

-Tiens? Tu vas mieux?

Je hochai la tête esquissant un sourire.

-Tu sais que tu vas te faire tuer par ta tutrice en rentrant? me fit-il.

-Ouais mais elle me le pardonnera assez vite étant donné que j'ai fuis ce gymnase qui portait le nom de ce connard.

Roy se tut. Je sentais qu'il brûlait d'envie de me demander "qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi?". Alors, après un instant je répondis à son silence:

-C'est mon père.

-Quoi?! hurla-t-il d'étonnement.

-Tu as bien entendu, je suis le fils unique de Van Hohenheim Elric, Edward Elric.

-Ouah... je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous étiez si proche.

-Proche est un grand mot. Il nous a abandonné avec ma mère alors que j'avais deux ans et elle est morte de tristesse quand j'avais dix ans car elle avait l'espérance qu'un jour, il revienne. J'ai simplement son sang dans mes veines. Et rien ça, ça me rend malade d'ailleurs.

Roy me dévisagea jusqu'au moment où je me cachai sous sa couverture tellement le rouge me montait au joues. Je ne supportais pas être un centre d'attention aussi observé. Le professeur me demanda subitement:

-Quand tu parles de moi, tu dis que je suis ton amant ou ton prof?

-Prof...

-Et quand tu penses à moi?

-Pareil.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Je me découvris.

-C'est quoi cet interrogatoire?

Le professeur m'embrassa avec fougue. Je me laissai faire très docilement, fermant doucement les yeux, le laissant entremêler ses doigts avec les miens. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il continua:

-Parce que j'aimerais vraiment être ton amant. Pas seulement un prof avec qui tu sortirais juste pour le plaisir ou simplement parce qu'il te l'a demandé. Mais tu as peut-être honte de moi...

-Non jamais de la vie!

Son sourire sadique me rassura. Etrange non?

Nous nous ré embrassâmes. Le pr... mon amant resta un peu collé à moi me soufflant des mots d'amour à l'oreille puis il se redressa.

-Je te ramène? me questionna-t-il.

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Onze heures et quart, je crois.

-On a encore un peu de temps non? fis-je, malheureux de me séparer de lui.

-Je te rappelle qu'il y a 1h de route entre ici et là-bas, Ed.

Je soupirai, déçu. Mais il me pressa, alors je me redressai et remis mes chaussures pour aller monter dans sa voiture et... en route vers la maison.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

-selon Roy-

Ahhhhh... trop dur de résister à ce corps juste devant moi. Je comprends, même si cette simple pensée me met dans une rage folle, Envy. Il a du profiter du moment privilégié qu'il a eu avec lui. Mais maintenant, c'était mon tour. A moi de profiter d'Ed.

Mais une question me trottait dans la tête: avait-il envie de faire ça avec moi?

Et puis merde! La prochaine fois, je lui saute dessus! Enfin... façon de parler. Je serais comme-même doux. Il le mérite. Il est si gentil, si beau... Ed est l'incarnation d'un ange lui-même.

Putain que ça m'énerve de voir tout le monde se retourner sur son chemin!

Et moi, je dois me contenir car un prof qui mate un élève dans les couloirs c'est plutôt malsain. Même très.

Purée, quand je pense à Ed...

En fait, je me sens minable à côté de lui. Il fait passer la vie des autres avant la sienne, il est gentil même si un peu grognon, il écoute toujours -sauf les cours- même si c'est pas intéressant... enfin, voilà.

Ed, c'est ce que tout le monde devrait être. Même si c'est tout ça qui le rend totalement unique.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Nous étions jeudi soir. Je sortais de la douche, tentant de cacher ma lourde crinière blonde sous une serviette. Wrath me poussa presque pour pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré qu'était la salle de bain. Je pestai un instant puis allai me réfugier dans mon lit.

Demain. Demain, je sortirais avec Roy.

-Tu viens manger, Ed? demanda Al.

-J'arrive.

Mon portable sonna alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever.

"Envy"

Je décrochai.

-Allo?

-Edward?

-Oui, c'est moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-T'es chez toi?

-Pourquoi cette question?

Il marqua un silence.

-J'ai besoins de te voir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi puis murmurai:

-On se dit minuit à ma fenêtre?

-Ok. Merci, chuchota-t-il sur un ton tremblant.

Il raccrocha. Mince. J'eus une boule au ventre.

Que voulait-il me dire? Peut-être avait-il appris que j'étais avec Roy... merde.

Je mangeai calmement, errant dans mes pensées. J'étais perturbé. Grandement perturbé.

Qu'est-ce qu'Envy voulait? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

Aaaaaah!

Ma tête allait exploser avec tous ces tourments qui ne devraient pas en être!

Al me secoua l'épaule.

-Eh Ed, ça va? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Non, ça va pas! hurlai-je d'un coup, j'ai pas peur de lui un point c'est tout! Alors qu'il arrête de me hanter!

Lorsque je repris conscience qu'on était à table, la honte m'envahit. Wrath se retint difficilement d'exploser de rire, Izumi me foudroyait du regard et Alphonse me dévisageait étrangement.

Je replongeai instinctivement dans mon assiette, les joues rouges.

Vivement vendredi soir pour que j'oublie tout ça!

Dès que j'eus terminé de manger, je m'empressai de débarrasser pour aller me réfugier dans mon lit. Mais lorsque je fus à la porte de ma chambre, Izumi cria:

-Tes dents!

On avait l'impression qu'elle voulait dire "Edward! Ton dentier!" mais non, c'était les mots de "Brosse-toi les dents!".

Je fis alors une halte à la salle de bain.

Je m'observai un moment, la brosse à dents en bouche, les lèvres pleines de dentifrice. Wrath arriva à son tour, me poussant de devant l'évier pour avoir la place.

-T'es pas gêné, postillonnai-je.

Je crachai et me rinçai la bouche avant de me diriger vers la porte. Fermée. Je soupirai puis interrogeai:

-Tu peux ouvrir?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu sais parfaitement que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte quand il y a le verrou.

Il sourit.

-Justement. C'est drôle.

Ca y est, j'avais trouvé plus sadique que Roy! Putain! Quel mec aurait l'idée d'enfermer un gars aussi maladroit que moi dans une pièce?

Ah oui, ça doit être drôle de me regarder me battre avec cette serrure de malheur! Mais quel est le mec qui, un jour, s'est dit:

"Je vais mettre des machines sur toutes les portes pour que les gens puissent s'éclater à s'enfermer les uns les autres dans les toilettes ou la salle de bain!"

Quel crétin!

Je jetai un coup d'œil au gamin sadique à mes côtés. Il souriait à pleines dents tellement je l'amusais. Wrath s'approcha de moi.

-Allez Ed. Essaye de l'ouvrir.

-J'ai pas envie.

Sans que je ne puisse le voir, il prit rapidement la pomme de douche et me colla au mur, l'avant-bras sur le cou. Il se durcit:

-Fais-moi rire, ouvre cette porte.

-Non, répondis-je aussi sec.

Et je regrettai aussitôt mes mots. Il m'aspergea brusquement d'eau gelée.

-Alors? Tu vas obéir? fit-il alors que je peinais à respirer toujours sous le jet d'eau puissant.

Je fis "non" de la tête. Putain de fierté à la con!

J'étais trempé, je suffoquais, je grelottais... l'eau envoyée à mon visage glissai sur mon cou et sur le bras de Wrath puis s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements.

-J'ai froid, avouai-je en claquant des dents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?

-Wrath, arrête s'il te plait. Je... je vais t'obéir.

Il me lâcha avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Je me suis déjà bien amusé sans ça, confia-t-il un sourire insupportable sur les lèvres.

Je me recroquevillai. Mon pyjama était complètement mouillé.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, une fois Izumi couchée. Je retirai directement mes vêtements que je jetai sur le sol. Al alluma sa lampe de chevet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à moitié à poil? Et puis, t'as vu l'heure? T'as passé 2h dans cette salle de bain.

-C'est bon, fis-je désagréablement, j'me couche.

Je m'enfonçai profondément dans mes couvertures. Alphonse, inquiet, me rejoignit dans mon lit. Il s'installa sous la couverture puis chuchota:

-T'es mouillé.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dans cette salle de bain?

-Y'a pas à s'en faire, c'est rien de grave, souris-je.

Al s'endormit un peu plus tard. Moi, j'attendais 0h.

Vers 23h, mon portable vibra.

"C tro dur datendre tu ve pa pluto passer la soirer avec mwa?" m'envoya Envy.

"Pk pas. Mais faut que je rentre vers 3h pour pas qu'on remarque mon absence."

"Fo que tu te lache de tps en tps! O pire ton ami te couvrira."

"Pas apres 3h." insistai-je.

"D'acc, j'sui la."

Je sortis discrètement du lit et ouvris la fenêtre. Envy me prit subitement par les épaules.

-J'ai atteint ma p'tite Raiponce, se moqua-t-il.

Je le repoussai.

-Pas petite! criai-je.

Je vérifiai qu'Al dormait toujours puis dis:

-Je m'habille et je descends.

-T'as pas besoins, me murmura Envy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Lentement, il prit mes joues amenant ses lèvres près des miennes. Et au moment où il allait m'embrasser, je m'écartai de lui.

-Je... je reviens, bégayai-je en fermant la fenêtre.

Une fois-là, je soufflai.

Je sortais avec Roy, merde! Je l'aimais!

Mais j'avoue qu'Envy m'attirait également.

Je m'habillai puis descendis.

Le grand brun m'attendait. Je soufflai:

-J'ai pas trop envie de sortir ce soir, finalement.

-Pourquoi?

-De quoi tu voulais me parler? demandai-je.

Il marqua un silence et fronça les sourcils.

-De Roy.

-Ah... ah bon? Pourquoi? fis-je innocemment.

Envy me prit par la taille et posa son pouce et son index sur mon menton.

-T'es plutôt proche de lui dis-moi.

-Où est-ce que t'es allé chercher ça toi? questionnai-je tentant de le repousser.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as peur que je découvre?

-Quoi?

-Tu trembles. Ça prouve que tu caches quelque chose.

-Je ne tremble pas!

-Oh que si. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu gardes pour toi?

Mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse. J'étais sûr que c'était Roy. Il m'envoyait des SMS tard le soir -après d'innombrables corrections- pour que je les lises à mon réveil.

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'Envy ne le remarque pas mais au bout du troisième message, il sentit les vibrations.

Malgré tous mes efforts, il réussit à l'allumer et à regarder ces précieuses discutions.

-"Demain, je passe te chercher à sept heures. Bonne nuit."; "Oublie pas que t'as pas maths demain"; "Au fait, t'as eus 19 en chimie! Petit génie va!"

Petit?! Il se croit où là?!

-J'imaginais pas vos conversations aussi ennuyeuses, se plaignit-il.

Ouf... aucun mot d'amour. Je relachai toute la pression que je m'étais infligée.

Et puis... enfin, le SMS que je redoutais arriva.

Envy le regarda. J'étais paralysé sur place. J'aurais dus lui retirer mon portable des mains et rentrer mais mes jambes étaient plus lourdes que du plomb.

-"Je t'aime.", lut le grand brun, je t'aime? Pourquoi il t'a écrit ça?

Je baissai les yeux.

-On... on sort ensemble. C'est... mon amant, balbutiai-je.

-Ton amant?

Je hochai la tête. Envy explosa de rire.

-Avec lui? Avec ce connard?! Il ne te mérite pas!

"E bin mwa je t'aime pa!" écrivit-il dans sa rage.

J'ai pourtant tenté de l'empêcher de l'envoyer mais...

Le portable vibra à nouveau. Roy avait déjà répondu.

Envy regarda puis me le tendit.

"Envy?"

Un appel entrant fit encore vibrer le téléphone. Je décrochai.

-Ed?! C'est toi?! m'hurla Roy.

-Oui.

-Envy est avec toi?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

Je ne pu répondre. Que dire en même temps?

Envy m'arracha le combiné des mains.

-T'avais pas le droit! C'est dégueulasse! l'entendis-je hurler.

Il se tut. Ses membres tremblaient de rage.

-Je t'ordonne de le larguer tout de suite, gromela Envy.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Je ne voulais pas! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça!

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai.

-Ca va Ed? me posa la voix rassurante de Roy.

Je me retournai subitement et le laissai me prendre dans ses bras.

Envy jeta mon portable sur le sol puis l'écrasa d'un coup de talon.

-Lâche-le, menaça-t-il.

Le prof le dévisagea, sans bouger, revêtant une expression dure. Je me sentais tout... tout... -oh et merde!- tout petit entre eux deux.

Je fermai les yeux. J'étais si bien dans le bras de Roy...

...

-Ed? me murmura une voix inquiète.

J'ouvris un œil, puis deux. Envy et Roy était dans la Mercédès noire avec moi. Roy conduisait, Envy était sur le siège passager et moi... j'étais maladroitement attaché à la banquette arrière.

-Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il passe? demandai-je somnolant.

Roy me jeta un coup d'œil puis soupira de soulagement avant de dire:

-Envy ne va pas bien. Il fait une crise d'asthme.

-Quoi?!

Je m'avançai vers le siège passager où le grand brun suffoquait.

Ses joues étaient rouges, ses paupières crispées, ses lèvres grandes ouvertes, ses mains tremblantes et accrochées au fauteuil... bref, il fournissait un effort surhumain pour pouvoir respirer, ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que je consommais.

-Envy?! Qu'est-ce que tu as?! hurlai-je la voix emplie de sanglots.

Le lycéen ouvrit faiblement les yeux, respirant toujours fortement.

-Roy, ouvre sa fenêtre!

-Tout de suite.

Le prof ouvrit la fenêtre passager. Dès cet instant, le froid envahit la petite surface. J'étais congelé en pyjama.

Heureusement pour lui, Envy avait un manteau et Roy l'avait couvert avec un drap épais.

Le brun se détacha et migra lentement vers l'arrière. Il se coucha là, appuyant sa tête sur mes jambes et remontant la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Il respirait fort.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? demandai-je.

-A l'hôpital, fit Roy jetant des regards pleins de reproches à Envy, on y est bientôt.

C'est vrai que nous arrivâmes bien vite. Une fois qu'Envy fut administré dans une chambre, nous nous asseyâmes. Je cherchai mon portable puis me rappelai qu'Envy l'avais broyé tout à l'heure.

-Quelle heure est-il? questionnai-je voyant Roy venir vers moi.

-Minuit six. Pourquoi?

Je ne répondis pas. C'était évident.

-Tu dors chez moi?

-Je... je ne sais pas. J'aimerais rester avec Envy.

-On retournera le voir demain matin. Promis.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'acquiescer et sombrai dans le sommeil.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

-selon Roy-

J'installai le gamin blond dans mon lit.

Quelle beauté!

Putain! Impossible de lui résister!

Mais la crise -les deux en fait- qu'Envy nous a fait tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il voudrait mieux patienter encore un peu...

Impossible! J'en peux plus! Mon corps le réclame... mais mon être a besoins de lui! Dès que je le peux, je happe ses lèvres et m'en délecte un instant sans me résigner à le relâcher.

Lui, mon amant.

Je me rapprochai d'Edward. Sa respiration envoutant m'incita à venir me coucher près de lui.

Mon amour pour lui s'était encore renforcé. Je l'aimais à la folie.

Je l'admirai un moment puis soupirai.

Pourquoi pas maintenant?! J'en peux plus! Ce gosse est une vraie torture! D'un côté, je suis vraiment en manque mais de l'autre, je l'aime tellement! J'aurais pu aller voir ailleurs ou juste aller chercher Envy mais il m'est totalement impossible de savoir que je le rendrais triste.

C'est sûr que ça me changeait des autres. Envy était du genre nymphomane et mes relations "post-Envy" n'avaient pas été, non plus, des enfants de cœur.

Une mèche de cheveux glissa sur son visage. Je la repoussai du bout des doigts.

J'aurais pu rester ainsi à la contempler pendant des heures mais le téléphone me tira du lit.

-Allo? fis-je en décrochant.

-Roy, c'est Envy.

-Déjà rétablis? La dernière fois, t'as mis deux jours à te remettre d'une crise pareille.

-J'ai le droit à un coup de fil, je dois rester au moins jusqu'à demain midi. Je voulais simplement te dire que le nabot est à moi.

-C'est moi qu'il aime.

-On verra bien. En tout cas, il sait ce que j'attends de lui. Par contre, il ne se doute pas une seconde que tu as les mêmes besoins que moi. Il ne sait pas que tu es un vrai pervers.

-Je ne suis pas un pervers.

-Oh, excuse, pédophile.

-Si t'as que ça à dire, salut.

-Non! Non! Attend! J'ai un truc à te proposer!

-Dis toujours.

-Alors voilà...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Je me réveillai, tiré de mon sommeil par cet enfoiré de réveil.

Ne me rappelant plus où je me trouvais, je m'étirai un grand coup.

J'avais essayé en tout cas.

Roy me tenait si fermement contre lui que je ne réussis même pas à gigoter. Mais j'étais bien.

Le rouge me montait aux joues.

Le réveil m'agaça d'autant plus, alors, je le poussai brusquement, l'ôtant aux bras de Morphée, pour éteindre cet appareil de malheur.

Roy se frotta les yeux, lâchant un petit gémissement.

-Pourquoi tu me réveilles? grogna-t-il.

-Parce que le réveil l'ordonne. Obéis sinon, le pauvre va se vexer.

Le prof m'attira à lui, ignorant mes paroles, puis m'embrassa.

Je m'empourprai.

Il me colla, dos au matelas, m'embrassant toujours comme si j'allais partir et ne plus revenir.

Il introduisit son muscle chaud entre mes lèvres avant de le laisser s'enlacer avec le mien.

Il glissa ses mains brûlantes sous le haut de mon pyjama, caressant avec divinité toute ma peau.

Doucement, il essaya de passer l'une de ses mains en dessous de mon pantalon de pyjama. Je le repoussai aussitôt.

-P... pas ici, articulai-je difficilement.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon chez moi?

-No... non! C'est pas ça! Ne mets pas... pas ta main là.

-Pourquoi? fit Roy, la mine triste.

-Par... parce que c'est... gênant...

-Gênant? Y'a rien de gênant là-dedans.

-Siiii! C'est gênant!

-Rhooo, t'es si pudique.

-J'suis pas pudique!

-Si, tu l'es.

-Noooon!

Je croisai les bras, mimant la colère.

Roy s'excusa puis m'embrassa à nouveau. Il s'éloigna de moi et descendit dans la cuisine. Je ne mis pas longtemps à aller le rejoindre. Nous déjeunâmes ensemble et nous nous habillâmes en vitesse pour aller rejoindre la voiture.

Le professeur conduisit vite et le cours commença à l'heure.

A dix heures, lors de la récré, nous passâmes quelques délicieuses minutes à nous embrasser comme des ados -ce que je suis encore- puis je retrouvai Russell et Al.

-T'étais où bordel?! hurla Alphonse.

-Comment ça?

-Je me suis réveillé cette nuit et t'étais pas là!

-J'étais chez Roy...

Russell rit:

-Ca y est! Notre gamin attardé a pris l'avantage Al!

-Vous avez pas...

-Non! le coupai-je, on n'a rien fait! Et je suis pas attardé!

-Rhoooooo nooooooon! se plaignit Russell.

-Pourquoi cette désolation? demanda Al surpris.

-C'aurait été drôle que, finalement, tu sois le dernier puceau.

Russel avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La fin de la récré sonna.

Nous allâmes en maths pendant une heure puis, ayant une heure de trou, nous décidâmes de sortir.

Russell jeta son sac sur le trottoir et s'étira.

-La journée se termina dans six heures! cria-t-il, heureux.

-Quatre heures tu veux dire, corrigeai-je, les heures dehors et la cantine, ça compte pas.

-Oui mais je les compte moi parce que ce soir, c'est les vacances!

Je soufflai:

-Je sens que cette fin de journée va être longue.

-Pourquoi?

-Le prof d'histoire, Mr Archer, est chiant, la prof de français, Mme Hawkeye, est trop sévère et la prof de maths est... spéciale.

-Mme Pinako? Elle est pas pire que le cuisinier, il bouffe tellement qu'on l'a surnommé Gloutony.

-T'es bizarre.

-Mais le plus beau numéro, c'est le prof de sport, Mr Amstrong.

-Moi, il m'exaspère. Le prof d'SVT est étrange aussi. Il parle tout bas et porte toujours un manteau.

-C'est vrai que Mr Tucker est bizarre... t'as remarqué que le principal s'appelait King? King Bradley.

-Ouais et la principale-adjointe s'appelle Slot.

-Pouah! La honte! Comme la prof d'anglais! Elle, c'est Lust!

-Ouais, t'as vu ses ongles?! Ils sont titanesques!

-Le prof de PFEG, j'le trouve drôle. Il est avare et il enseigne l'économie.

-Mr Yoki? Ouais, il est étrange...

Nous soupirâmes. Russell sourit:

-Et le prof d'allemand, Mr Greed?

-Putain, lui, il me saoule.

-Moi, il m'éclate.

-Il m'appelle "petit"!

-Justement, c'est drôle de le voir t'exciter comme une puce.

-C'est qui la puce? grognai-je.

Il rit.

A midi heures, je passai voir Roy pour prendre des nouvelles d'Envy. Apparemment, il sortait ce soir. Tant mieux.

Je mangeai avec Al et Russell puis retournai en cours. Les quatre heures de cours passèrent plus vite que je ne l'espérais.

Le soir, j'entrai dans le bâtiment E, bâtiment de chimie et SVT.

Roy m'avait donné rendez-vous là.

Je m'assis dans sa salle de classe.

Les vêtements qu'il m'avait prêté étaient soit, trop larges, soit trop moulant... mais surtout -et je tuerais celui qui m'approuve- trop grand. En fait, seuls les sous-vêtements étaient moulants. Son large jean, qu'il avait dû replier trois fois pour qu'il sort portable et son sweat... je l'avais laissé prendre et atteindre la moitié de mes cuisses.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je ne sois pas d'une taille normale? pensai-je."

Et aussitôt, je me giflai de l'intérieur.

Je suis d'une taille normale! C'est les autres qui sont trop grand!

Je regardai la montre à mon poignet.

Dix-huit heures seize

Ca faisait presque vingt minutes que j'attendais assis là. Le bâtiment était silencieux. Affreusement silencieux.

Je me levai et retournai aux portes pour sortir du bâtiment.

Fermées.

Putain... dans quoi je m'étais encore fourré?

"-Ed, remonte."

Je regardai autour de moi.

Envy. C'était lui, c'était sa voix.

"-Remonte."

Sa voix venait de l'interphone.

"-Bon... tu remontes ou je dois venir te chercher?"

Je m'exécutai aussitôt. Pas qu'Envy m'effraie mais tout ça ressemblait à une séquestration.

Une fois dans la salle de Roy, je remarquai une petite caméra et une oreillette reliée à un micro.

"-Prends."

Je lui obéis hésitant un peu. J'accrochai l'oreillette à mon crane de sorte à avoir l'écouteur dans mon oreille et le micro devant ma bouche puis je pris la caméra déposant mon sac là.

-Enfin..., souffla Envy dans l'oreillette.

-Envy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? interrogeai-je ébahis.

-On avait envie de faire un petit jeu avec toi.

-On?

-Roy et moi.

-Roy?!

-T'extasie pas comme ça à chacun de mes mots! Bon... je t'explique les règles: nous sommes tous les trois coincés ici et... on va dire que le prof pervers et moi-même avons très envie de toi.

-Quoi?! hurlai-je.

-T'as très bien compris. C'est au premier qui t'attrape. Peut-être auras-tu de la chance, qui sait?

-Et... cette caméra?

-Elle filme sans arrêt, je ne veux rien rater. Bonne chance petite souris.

-Souris toi-même, espèce de palmier! rageai-je.

Putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais fais pour mériter ça?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Je me cachai dans l'angle d'un couloir. Je vis Roy passer près de moi sans me remarquer. Pour une fois que ma petite taille servait...

Rhaaaa! C'est trop dur de se l'avouer!

-Edward..., souffla Roy dans le micro.

Je me figeai. Il était pourtant partit.

Je vérifiai que j'étais bien seul puis m'enfuis à toute allure, serrant la caméra contre moi.

Je réussis à me réfugier dans une bouche d'aération que j'entrepris d'explorer pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me retrouve.

Je n'étais pas spécialement terrifié, mais mon corps m'ordonnait de fuir. Alors j'obéissais.

Et je ne voulais pas non plus les aider à assouvir leurs pulsions!

J'entendis des pas passer juste en dessous de moi.

-Où es-tu? murmura Envy alors que je l'entendais en double.

Je ne répondis rien.

Il aurait su où je me trouvais.

J'attendis que les pas repartent pour continuer à avancer.

Mon cœur accéléra.

Surement la peur de me faire découvrir ici...

Je passai une bonne demi-heure dans cette bouche d'aération avant de sortir au rez-de-chaussée.

Depuis que ce jeu stupide avait démarré, je n'avais pas eu le courage de descendre les escaliers.

Envy et Roy auraient réussi à me coincer comme un rat là-bas.

Je me glissai jusqu'aux toilettes et m'y enfermai.

Voulant les retarder le plus possible, je remontai dans cette bouche d'aération qui allait surement devenir ma meilleure amie d'ici peu.

Et mon stratagème marcha à la perfection!

Envy déboula suivit de Roy.

Je m'enfonçai dans la bouche, poussant la caméra et écoutant leurs douces phrases dans le micro.

-Allez petit Ed... ouvre nous.

-On te faire vivre un moment incroyable.

-Un moment de plaisir...

Je m'enfonçai toujours plus loin, ignorant leurs paroles et ressortant au premier étage.

Le laboratoire d'SVT.

J'aurais pu me réjouir...

Si je n'avais pas entendu Roy dire à Envy que la clé qui ouvrait les toilettes était DANS ce labo!

Très vite, je m'enfouis dans une caisse remplie de blouses blanches.

Le prof monta, prit les clés puis repartit aussi vite que possible.

Je sortis, cherchant au plus vite une nouvelle cachette.

Je courus jusqu'au second étage, vérifiant à l'oreille, s'ils avaient déjà ouvert.

Et au moment où ils s'aperçurent que je n'étais pas là, j'étais déjà dans la salle de photographie.

De développement photographique pour être plus précis.

Plus aucun son n'arriva à mon oreille pendant cinq à dix minutes.

Et soudain, des gémissements.

Envy gémissait de plaisir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait en bas?!

-Tu... tu veux savoir Ed? soufflota le brun à bout de souffle, tu veux savoir pourquoi... pourquoi je me sens si bien?

Je ne répondis pas.

Mon visage devait être encore plus rouge que l'habit du Père Noël.

J'aurais été une guirlande dans ce cas?

...

C'est quoi ce raisonnement?!

Les gémissements de l'androgyne s'intensifièrent.

-Je pense... je pense à toi... je me masturbe avec une image de toi. En imaginant ton corps nu...

Quoi?!

-Je me touche en te voyant nu... putain que t'es beau... ta peau est doré, tes cheveux collé de sueur à ton corps ruisselant... et tes fesses...

Quel pervers ce mec!

Il lâcha un cri plus aigu.

Une palpitation naquit au niveau de mon entre-jambe.

-Tu glisses sur mes cuisses... tu arrives sur mon bas-ventre... tu...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Envy apparu, un sourire satisfait sur le visage puis clôt:

-Tu baaandes.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Le grand brun ferma la porte derrière lui.

Je reculai, paralysé -entre autre.

Il s'approcha de moi, s'accroupissant en face.

Sa main caressa ma joue.

-Finalement, tu auras réussis à nous échapper pendant une bonne heure... c'est très bien, Ed, me souffla-t-il près de l'oreille.

Il glissa le casque le long de mes cheveux jusqu'à mes épaules.

Ainsi, tout mon visage fut dégagé.

Envy me mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

Je me crispai, toujours paralysé

Lentement, sa bouche longea mon cou, y déposant tendrement sa langue.

Je frémis.

-En... Envy, arrête, fis-je, la respiration saccadée.

Mais ce n'est pas après cette phrase manquant de dissuasion qu'il m'obéit.

Il s'affairait bien plus bas.

Je gémis de plaisir.

Un sourire victorieux barrait à présent son visage.

-Ca à l'air de te plaire, nabot, se moqua-t-il en glissant sa langue sur mes lèvres.

-Ta gueule, réussis-je à grogner malgré ma difficulté à respirer.

-C'est pas très mignon ça.

-Je ne suis pas mignon!

-C'est ce qu'on va voir...

L'androgyne replongea.

Je me crispai dès que j'eus sentis le contact humide qui nous reliait.

Son muscle chaud glissa le long de mon genou, à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

-Arrête... Envy... laisse-moi, suppliai-je.

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas.

-Tu me fais mal...

Ça n'était pas totalement faux.

-Roy! hurlai-je en mettant en boule.

Le grand brun se retira ébahis.

Je tremblais.

-Edward? s'inquiéta Envy en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Lâche-moi!

Je tentai de me calmer, sans succès.

Mes membres tremblaient.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Roy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il me prit dans ses bras avant de me soulever avec une douceur inouïe.

Je m'accrochai à lui comme s'il allait disparaître.

Il me déposa sur une chaise dans une salle de classe puis s'agenouilla.

-Tu pleures? me questionna-t-il me voyant frotter mon visage.

-Non, assurai-je.

Ma peau était rougie.

Je devais être encore plus laid que d'habitude.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, je vais te chercher une serviette humide.

Le professeur repartit alors qu'Envy s'asseyait près de moi.

L'androgyne baissa les yeux.

Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir.

Après un long silence, il entrouvrit les lèvres mais je le coupai:

-Je sais, tu es désolé. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je mets ça sur le compte des hormones.

Il avait vraiment le visage d'un chiot venant de faire une bêtise.

Ca me fit rire.

-Si tu te voyais! m'exclaffai-je.

-C'est pas drôle, dit-il en continuant sa moue.

-Si ça l'est!

Je riais tant que je m'écroulai sur la table.

Envy grimaça puis me ramena à mon sérieux.

-Tu sors en amoureux avec Roy ce soir?

Je me redressai, les joues rouges.

-Tu crois que..., demandai-je timidement.

-Qu'il va te coincer contre un mur et te mettre la main entre les jambes? Probable.

Je souris.

Envy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-T'as les hormones en ébullition maintenant? sortit-il exactement.

-Non! me défendis-je.

-Faut pas avoir honte, p'tit gars.

-On a presque le même âge et j'suis pas p'tit!

-Mais oui, soupira le palmier.

Doucement, il me prit dans ses bras.

-Ca me dégoûte mais je suis bien obligé d'avouer que tu vas bien avec Roy. Vous êtes bien mieux ensemble que tu ne le serais avec moi.

-C'est vrai? interrogeai-je tout sourire.

-Si je te le dis! s'énerva-t-il.

Il souffla pour reprendre son calme puis continua:

-Je suis plutôt du genre libertin... ça ne te ferais que du mal alors que Roy peut tenir et rester stoïque pas mal de temps.

-Il était comment quand vous sortiez ensemble? demandai-je subitement en souriant.

Envy posa son index sur sa lèvre inférieure et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'énoncer:

-Con, irresponsable, bordélique, pauvre, fauteur de trouble, pas disponible, brailleur, impoli, tire au flan, il avait toujours quelque chose à faire... ah oui! Il avait les cheveux à moitié rouge.

J'étais ébahis.

Envy sourit:

-Et il baisait tout ce qui bouge.

-A ce point?

-Pire que ça. Il faisait presque partit des yakuza tellement il était violent.

Le professeur revint.

Envy me lâcha.

Roy me glissa la serviette humide sur la tête alors que je le regardais bêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me dévisager comme ça? questionna-t-il gêné.

-T'as eu les cheveux rouge? fis-je avec l'air le plus idiot du monde.

Ce fut à son tour de me dévisager comme si j'avais annoncé la plus grande nouvelle du monde.

-Qui t'as dit ça? grinça-t-il.

Après trente secondes de réflexion, il jeta un regard assassin au brun souriant.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu raconté ça? grogna-t-il, menaçant.

-Y-A-RI-EN-DE-DROLE-LA-DEDANS! hurla Roy en détachant les syllabes.

Je toussotais doucement.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Si tu veux savoir, dis-je honteusement, j'ai eu les cheveux roses et des habits arc-en-ciel pendant un an à cause d'un pari.

-Quel genre de pari? fit Envy ébahis.

-Russell et Al ont parié que je ne pourrais jamais être sage comme une image pendant deux heures et... j'ai perdu. Le deal s'était être sage ou l'arc-en-ciel...

Les deux hommes explosèrent de rire alors que je rougissais de honte.

-Et ils me forçaient à me faire des couettes hautes..., me plaignis-je.

Cette intervention fit redoubler l'intensité de leurs rires.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, Roy fut le premier à dire:

-En fait, tu serais plutôt mignon comme ça.

-Ouais, c'est vrai... je me demande si tu recommencerais une nouvelle année, approuva Envy tout sourire.

Je le fusillai du regard.

-N'y compte même pas, grinçai-je furieusement.

-Au pire, je demande une photo à Russell, plaisanta Roy.

Je me tournai vers lui, menaçant.

-Tu fais ça, j'te tue, grinçai-je.

-Maintenant que tu l'as dit, je vais pas me gêner, sourit mon amant.

Une brillante idée me traversa la tête et je me tournai vers Envy, un sourire aux lèvres.

-T'as une photo de Roy quand il était en couple avec toi?

Envy souleva les commissures de ses lèvres.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche.

Roy le lui prit sauvagement en hurlant:

-Ne fais pas ça!

Je réussis à le reprendre alors qu'il essayait d'échapper à Envy.

J'allais dans sa galerie pendant que Roy se remettait de ma victoire.

En cherchant des photos d'un Roy avec les cheveux rouges, je tombai sur des images... étranges?

L'une où il... -oh et merde!- où il touchait, du bout des doigts, l'intérieur de ses cuisses en écartant les jambes -montrant ce que l'on pense tous...- tout en se léchant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

C'était étrange, oui.

Y'en avait d'autre comme ça...

Une des dernières auxquelles je fus attention fut celle où il glissait son index... là où on sait... en regardant son portable d'un air que je ne pourrais qualifier mais qu'on imagine TRES bien.

Je dus en subir une bonne vingtaine avant d'enfin tomber sur des photos de lui et Roy.

Bon... je m'attardais plus sur la tête des photos que sur les cheveux de Roy.

On peut le dire ça, la tête des photos?

En tout cas, je voyais clairement leur langue dépasser de leur bouche.

Ils les faisaient apparaitre pour la photo.

C'était trop évident.

La façon qu'ils avaient de s'embrasser était sensuelle, presque vulgaire mais la beauté de leur visage m'empêchait d'être dégoûté.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Ils avaient l'air heureux et libre.

J'en oubliais presque les cheveux rouges de Roy.

Le professeur me prit le téléphone des mains sans que je ne réagisse.

-Supprime ces photos toi! Pourquoi tu les gardes alors qu'on n'est plus ensemble! Pauv' pervers! se plaignit le grand brun.

-Mais j'aime bien me toucher en regardant ton visage dur..., se lamenta Envy moqueur.

-T'es dégueulasse.

-Je suis ton ex.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Je soupirai alors qu'Envy ouvrait à Roy.

J'étais resté dans la salle de classe.

Cette photo...

Je me sentais si innocent.

J'avais "perdu" mon premier baiser cette année... alors que... ils avaient tous fait leur première fois (sauf Al).

Ok, on avait le temps.

Mais je sortais avec un adulte!

Ça voulait dire qu'il avait des envies!

Il... il fallait que je fasse ça avec lui...

Au moins pour ne pas le perdre.

Pour nous.

Et puis, ça n'était rien...

Juste... du plaisir?

Non!

Il ne fallait pas que je m'oblige!

Après tout c'est ma vie, merde!

Et puis, j'avais envie de le faire comme même!

Même si c'était carrément effrayant...

Envy revint.

Il souffla:

-Faudrait peut-être partir.

Je me levai et me plaçai ventre contre la table attrapant doucement le haut de celle-ci.

-S'il-te-plait, apprend-moi, Envy.

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Y'a un plomb qu'a lâché? s'étonna-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête.

-Montre-moi avec tes doigts ce que Roy va me faire, suppliai-je.

Envy vint appuyer son ventre contre mon dos.

-Juste avec les doigts? fit-il, un sourire en coin.

J'acquiesçai doucement.

L'androgyne détacha ma ceinture avec délicatesse puis glissa mon pantalon le long de mes jambes.

Une première main vint pincer avec douceur les bouts de chair rose sur mon torse tandis que l'autre caressait simplement la peau près de mon membre.

Je gémis tout bas, essayant d'étouffer ma voix, honteux.

Envy sourit et me glissa:

-N'aie pas peur qu'on t'entende... hurler est le meilleur moyen d'exprimer ton plaisir... et plus tu hurles, plus on sait qu'on est bon...

-Je n'y arriverais pas.

-Mais si, tu vas y arriver... avec le temps, et l'expérience.

Tandis qu'il parlait, sa main enlaça mon membre dur.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

-A... arrête... je ne veux plus...

-Non. Tu m'as dit, "ok avec les doigts" alors je ne vais pas me gêner, me prévint-il.

Je fermai les yeux en gémissant doucement et frémissant.

Sa main bougeait.

-Lâche... lâche-moi...

-Tais-toi, grogna-t-il, t'as juste peur que je te vois submergé de plaisir.

-Non!

-On va voir ça...

Il retira sa main de sous mon t-shirt.

Et alors que je commençais à me laisser aller, Envy m'enfonça doucement un doigt.

Je fermai brusquement les yeux en me crispant:

-Re... retire ça...

-Détends-toi. Ça ira mieux après.

-Non.

Il continua à caresser mon membre toujours aussi dur puis me lécha doucement la nuque.

Je lâchai un gémissement sentant la libération proche.

Envy commença à bouger son doigt en moi.

Oh! Et puis, c'était agréable!

Rien à foutre!

Tout en tentant de ne pas trop en dévoiler, je gémis à nouveau.

Un autre doigt rejoignit le premier.

-Ca... ça fait mal..., soufflai-je du mieux que je le pus.

-Chut... ça ira mieux dans quelques secondes.

Ses doigts faisaient des vagues en moi.

Je me sentais bien.

Envy enfonça un peu plus loin ses doigts en y rajoutant un troisième.

Un gémissement plus profond que les autres m'échappa.

Je sentis la fierté d'Envy dans mon dos.

-Tu vois que ça te plait.

-Oui... continue... s'il-te... je t'en supplie...

Ce palmier de malheur s'en donna à cœur joie!

Il les enfonça le plus loin qu'il le put.

Je gémis à nouveau.

Le coup suivant fut plus brusque.

La sueur commença à perler mon front.

Des soupirs de plaisirs m'échappèrent.

-T'es encore plus mignon comme ça, me murmura Envy au creux de l'oreille.

-Je... je suis pas...

-Si, t'es mignon.

Ses doigts attinrent un point qui m'engloutit dans un plaisir dur et intense.

Je gémis -beaucoup trop fort à mon goût.

Envy s'amusa alors à toucher ce point.

-Arrête... arr... je...

Je me retenais de gémir mais en parlant, c'était dur.

-Alors, Ed? C'est comment? se moqua-t-il.

-T'es... t'es pas drô... ahhh...

Ce gémissement lâché fut le premier d'une longue suite jusqu'au moment où...

Un plaisir encore plus fort me submergea et un cri sortit de ma gorge.

Je retombai, complètement épuisé sur la table en respirant fortement.

Envy se pencha sur moi.

-Alors? Prêt pour ce soir? fit-il en caressant ma joue.

Je ne réussis même pas à lui répondre.

Ca fit rire le palmier.

Il me lécha doucement la mâchoire jusqu'au menton.

-Il va craquer... tu vas te retrouver dans son lit...

Il caressa tendrement mon ventre du bout des doigts.

-Tu es si mignon... si beau, Ed... demande-moi de la rentrer quand tu veux. Ça sera avec plaisir.

Envy s'écarta de moi puis me conseilla:

-Rhabille-toi. Je risque de ne plus me retenir. Les doigts... ça ne me suffit plus depuis un bon bout de temps.

Je me redressai faiblement encore entièrement sous le coup de ce plaisir inconnu.

Envy sourit en me serrant contre lui.

-T'es comme même plutôt bon pour une première fois, me complimenta-t-il.

-Tu ferais mieux de te passer de ces commentaires, grognai-je.

Il rit.

Je lui souris.

C'était une sensation royale que j'étais pressé de retrouver avec Roy.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Al entra dans la chambre alors que j'enfilai à nouveau mon pantalon en cuir.

-T'es déjà pris ta douche? questionna-t-il surpris.

-Bah... ouais...

-Ah ok. T'as rendez-vous.

Je hochai la tête comme un idiot en souriant étrangement.

Al sourit.

-Et tu vas mettre quoi?

-Ben justement, je voulais te demander de l'aide.

-Tu fais bien, si tu mettais une fois de plus ce débardeur, ce pantalon et ton manteau rouge, ça serait un peu louche.

-Alors j'enlève tout?

-Non, juste le haut!

Il jeta un de ses nombreux gilets à mes pieds puis dit:

-Mets ça à la place.

J'enfilai alors le gilet sans manche en cuir noir à capuche et l'attachai jusqu'en haut.

-Putain, t'as la classe toi, soupira-t-il dépité, ce truc te va mieux qu'à moi.

-Merci, rougis-je.

-Mais avec les cheveux courts, tu serais encore plus canon!

-Même pas en rêve!

-Allez! Tu serais le beau mec du siècle!

-T'exagèrerais pas un peu?

-Non! Et puis, il te faut des bracelets aussi!

Je me tus.

-Allllez! Ed! Steuplé!

Je croisai les bras, levant un sourcil, attendant qu'il se calme.

Il se tut un instant.

Je repris:

-C'est bon? T'as fini?

-Mais allez! Ça serait génial! me brailla-t-il.

-Non!

Al se replia, dubitatif.

Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire inquiétant.

-Quoi? soupirai-je.

Il sourit d'autant plus puis me murmura:

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père comme ça, tu sais?

Je détachai aussitôt mes cheveux, ordonnant sèchement:

-Va chercher des ciseaux.

Alphonse sourit victorieusement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de joie.

Il me fit assoir.

Plus le temps passa, plus je vis d'anneaux blond s'écraser sur le sol et plus je regrettai ma stupidité!

Pardonnez-moi!

-Voilà, c'est fini, fit Al fier de lui, maintenant, vas-y.

-Je peux voir? demandai-je inquiet.

-Non! Roy te donnera son avis lui-même! Allez! Cours!

Mon "ami" me poussa par la fenêtre -que je passai avant d'atterrir lourdement sur l'herbe en bas.

-T'es malade?! hurlai-je.

-Ah oui, attends, fit-il en m'ignorant.

Il partit quelques minutes me laissant à mon triste sort puis revint en me balançant des baskets montantes noires, un large bracelet en cuir et des chaussettes.

-Bonne chance! me cria-t-il en verrouillant la fenêtre.

Je grommelai en appuyant mes doigts sur ma nuque à présent nue.

Finalement, je mis les chaussures et attachai les bracelets avant de glisser la capuche sur ma tête.

Je me mis aussitôt en route pour la ville.

"Rendez-vous dvt le theatre" m'avait écrit Roy.

J'étais perturbé par mes cheveux courts.

Je ne me les étais pas coupé depuis mes dix ans, tu m'étonnes que ça me fasses bizarre!

J'arrivai rapidement en ville, ne cherchant même pas le théâtre tellement je la connaissais.

Je m'assis là, impatient et appeuré à la fois.

Et plus, je réfléchissais sur ce rendez-vous, plus mes cheveux me manquaient!

S'ils avaient été longs, je les aurais fourrés sans ménagement au fond de ma bouche!

Mais là... là, c'était mort...

J'allais ruminer pendant des heures et des heures sans déstressant.

J'étais si tendus qu'on aurait pus voir une aura noire planer autour de moi.

Rien qu'à le dire, c'est effrayant...

En tout cas, j'avais peur de sa réaction vis-à-vis de mes cheveux -même si je suis le seul imbécile sur Terre à m'en soucier.

Je dissimulai un peu plus ma tête sous la capuche en cuir.

Putain, j'avais honte...

Pourquoi avais-je fais ça?!

Oui, je suis le plus bel idiot que cette Terre n'ait jamais connu et alors?!

De toute façon, vous êtes tous méchant avec moi...

Beuh, j'vous fais la tête.

Quoi?!

J'suis p't'être schizo mais je vaux mieux que vous!

Na!

Attends... j'suis vraiment malade là...

Faudrait peut-être que j'aille consulter...

Naaaaan, j'reste moi-même et p'y tout ça c'est à cause de ce rendez-vous de merde!

-Ed? demanda une voix que je connaissais parfaitement bien.

Je me retournai timidement.

Roy soupira:

-Ouf... j'ai cru pendant un moment que je m'étais trompé de personne.

-Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé, soufflai-je honteux.

Il m'observa un instant sans un mot, un sourire sur la face.

-Ça va? finit-il par demander sans perdre son sourire.

C'est vrai que je devais avoir une de ces têtes...

-Oui, oui, tout va bien.

-Tu es sûr? Tu as l'air... crispé.

Il retira doucement la capuche de ma tête découvrant mes cheveux courts.

Roy sourit en y passant sa main, sans me faire de remarque.

-Tu es magnifique, sussura-t-il.

Il se pencha vers moi et aussitôt nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Nous échangeâmes un baisé bref.

-Alors? Pressé de passer la soirée avec moi? demanda-t-il avec un gigantesque sourire.

-Oui, souris-je.

Je l'embrassai doucement à nouveau.

-On va où? interrogeai-je en le laissant passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Au cinéma, si tu veux.

-Je veux tout ce que tu veux, répondis-je en mode fleur bleu.

-T'es mignon, complimenta-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front.

J'avais vraiment l'impression que nous étions le couple le plus guimauve du monde.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le cinéma, main dans la main avec discrétion pour ne pas alerter un quelconque adulte du lycée.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au cinéma.

Nous décidâmes d'aller voir "Fiston".

Au moins, même si le film ne nous plaisait pas, nous pourrions profiter des ténèbres de la salle.

Dans la salle, je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Roy profitant de ce moment que je redoutais, il y a quelques secondes.

Nous étions seuls dans la salle.

La porte battit une deuxième fois.

Je jetai un regard discret vers l'entrée.

Et aussitôt, je m'écartai.

Roy me jeta un regard déplorable.

Je murmurai tout bas avec une pointe de rage dans le voix:

-Y'a le prof d'Allemand.

Roy tourna brusquement la tête en direction du prof qui fut vraisemblablement heureux.

Mon amant soupira joyeusement avant de me reprendre:

-Ce n'est que Greed...

-Rectification, soufflai-je, C'EST Greed.

-Tu l'appelles par son p'tit nom, plaisanta Roy visiblement non dérangé par son collègue.

Je me renfrognai.

-En attendant, je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit en sa présence.

Roy aborda une mine boudeuse puis tenta d'attraper mes lèvres mais je le repoussai.

-Méchant, poussa-t-il minablement.

Je l'ignorai alors que le prof (Greed) nous avait repérés et s'avançai vers Roy en le saluant.

-Alors? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, comment se passe cette soirée en amoureux?

Je croisai les bras.

-On n'est pas en amoureux mais entre prof et élève.

-Meeeenteuuuur, chantonna Roy tout sourire.

Greed soupira.

-Ahlala... ce petit est tellement prude et naïf qu'il ne sait pas que votre amour se voit comme moi au milieu d'une foule.

-On dit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, soufflai-je dépité.

-C'est tout comme! me cria-t-il.

-Et puis, repris-je en sautant de mon siège, comment ça a pu se voir qu'on est ensemble?! On est super discret!

Greed sourit alors que Roy se soutenait maladivement le front.

Ça se voyait tant que ça?!

-Tu crois que c'était discret lorsque vous vous enfermiez toute la récré dans la classe? demanda Greed, se forçant à ne pas rire.

Je grimaçai.

Ça veut dire que... que Roy et moi pouvions afficher notre amour au grand jour sans que nous nous fassions renvoyer?

-Eh oui, petit, souffla Greed comme s'il lisait en moi, ne crois pas m'échapper aussi facilement.

Le petit me fit tiquer.

Mais dès que je réalisai que notre amour n'avait plus rien "d'interdit", je sautais au cou de mon amant en l'embrassant avec tout mon être.

Il répondit avec autant de passion de que moi alors que Greed grognais:

-J'suis toujours à côté, vous savez?

-M'en fous, murmurai-je, si t'avais pas, su je l'aurais pas embrassé.

-C'est pas ma faute, c'était évident!

-T'avais cas fermer ta bouche!

-En plus d'être poli, ce p'tit bonhomme me tutoie! Dit quelque chose Roy! se moqua Greed riant à gorge déployée.

Je me vexai puis lui tirai la langue.

Le prof plaqua théâtralement sa paume sur son torse en geignant:

-Je suis touché...

Un rictus de colère me submergea -fallait s'y attendre après ma réaction puérile.

Roy me caressa doucement les hanches tout en me faisant asseoir sur ses genoux pour me calmer.

-Tu veux partir? demanda-t-il tristement alors que le film allait commencer.

-S'il est là, oui.

Mon amant jeta un regard déplorable -ou comique à vous de voir- pour faire céder Greed.

Celui-ci rétorqua:

-Si tu me payes du popcorn, je vous laisse.

C'était la contrepartie la plus pourrie du monde!

Roy fouilla ses poches et en sortit un billet de cinq euros avant de lui donner.

-Bon film, souhaita Greed fier de son comportement qui avait donné cette scène... étrange?

Pire!

Minable, comme Greed!

Comme sa putain de matière, l'Allemand!

Quoi?

Moi, ne pas aimer l'Allemand?

Noooon!

Faut pas déconner, je haïs cette matière.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisis cette langue, alors?

Bah, parce qu'Al est d'origine Allemande -d'où Heiderich- et que lui et Russell avait pris cette matière alors pourquoi pas moi?

...

Tout simplement parce que c'est nul!

Et ceux qui disent le contraire, j'les fourre au lait!

Châtiment suprêmeeeee!

Bon...

Roy me fit revenir à la réalité en déposant une multitude de baiser papillon sur ma joue.

Je me laissai à nouveau envahir par cette chaleur pas très catholique lorsqu'il toucha mes lèvres en m'offrant un baiser indécent.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte? plaisanta-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais?

-Attends... tu es en train de me dire...

-Que le film vaut mieux que toi? Carrément!

Après cette réplique bien placée, je m'enfonçai lourdement dans mon fauteuil sous le regard étonné de Roy.

Il sourit doucement puis m'embrassa tendrement l'oreille avant que nos doigts ne s'enlacent amoureusement.

Le film se passa dans le silence même si parfois, Roy s'amusait à me surprendre alors que j'étais concentré.

Ce film n'était pourtant pas intellectuel!

Mais j'en ressentais le besoins.

J'aime me concentrer inutilement!

Lorsque nous sortîmes du cinéma, mon amant me proposa une escale au restaurant.

Un restaurant plutôt luxueux mais intime.

Sans costume, ni rien, pour me mettre à l'aise.

Lui, par contre, avait déjà une chemise blanche un peu ouverte et un pantalon noir.

Il avait mis une cravate noire fine et mal attachée en cour de route.

Il était apparemment un habitué de ce genre d'enseigne luxueuse.

Le portier hésita un instant avant de me faire entrer.

J'étais un peu le loup dans la bergerie.

Je surpris des regards de dédains sur moi.

Les clients ne semblaient pas heureux de constater ma présence.

Le serveur nous fit pénétrer dans une petite salle, sans porte, où une table était richement dressée.

Le garçon nous laissa là, le temps de nous asseoir, tout en tirant le rideau pour préserver notre intimité.

Roy m'invita à m'asseoir en tirant une chaise.

Il m'adressa un sourire charmeur.

J'étais gêné.

C'était mon premier rendez-vous, logique mais ce restaurant me rendait encore plus nerveux.

Je m'assis.

Roy m'embrassa sans gêne mais toujours avec réticence.

Nous étions dans un grand restaurant comme même.

Mais je n'aimais pas cet endroit.

Roy s'assit face à moi puis me regarda intensément.

Le serveur revint, la carte des entrées à la main.

Nous commandâmes rapidement.

Le garçon repartit.

Mon amant et moi discutâmes sommairement.

J'étais trop stressé pour parler correctement.

Le serveur repassa la porte avec des plateaux pleins.

Roy ne me lâchait pas du regard.

Le pingouin déposa les plateaux devant nous, gêné par le comportement de Roy.

Je donnai un petit coup de pied dans le tibia de mon amant voyant le garçon nous dévisager.

Mais le professeur n'eut pas la réaction espérée.

Même s'il détacha son regard de mon visage, son pied prit le relais tout en me caressant la jambe.

Le serveur le remarqua mais n'en dit rien.

Roy lui demanda de se retirer.

Son regard replongea dans le mien.

Je m'appliquai pour manger mon entrée.

-J'ai pris cette salle pour que tu puisses manger à ton aise. Profite, m'avertit mon amant.

Je sentis de nouveau son pied sur ma jambe.

Je rougis.

Je replongeai dans mon assiette.

-Tu es si timide? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-J'suis pas timide, baragouinai-je, les yeux toujours baissés.

-On va voir ça...

Roy se leva, il étendit le bras jusqu'à moi pour remonter mon menton vers lui puis m'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Je frissonnai.

Je me dégageai de son emprise, les joues rouges de gêne.

J'enfournai le plat entier dans ma bouche au point de ne plus pouvoir mâcher.

Mon amant sourit.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, faisant battre mon cœur d'autant plus vite.

-Lâ... lâche-moi, je mange, répliquai-je tentant de cacher ma honte.

Roy élargit son sourire puis m'interrogea:

-Comment trouves-tu le restaurant?

-Pas mal...

-Pas mal?

-Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il est très bien.

-Mais?

Il cherche la p'tite bête là, non?

Je soupirai en me redressant:

-Mais les clients me déplaisent... en fait, y'a que la bouffe que j'aime ici.

-A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai pris une pièce à part?

-Pour pouvoir me chauffer à l'abri des yeux de tous, ripostai-je un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Un point pour toi, avoua-t-il en commençant son entrée.

Nous mangeâmes en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi tout en gardant notre sourire.

A chaque fois qu'un serveur venait pour taper la causette avec sa clientèle, Roy me caressait la jambe du bout du pied.

Je me retenais de rire en voyant la tête étonnée des garçons à chaque fois.

Finalement, le repas se termina dans une ambiance romantique et quelque peu sensuelle.

A la sortie du restaurant -où j'avais surement ruiné Roy-, mon amant détacha sa cravate puis me demanda en m'attirant par l'épaule:

-Ça te dirait de finir la soirée chez moi?

J'hésitai en tordant la bouche.

Bien-sûr que je savais à quoi m'attendre en entrant chez mon amant!

Roy m'enserra d'autant plus.

-Un bon film et des chamallows, voilà comment clore une belle soirée, s'exclama le professeur avec enjouement.

Qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais?

Bon... j'avais de bonne raisons d'y penser vu ce qu'il s'était passé cet aprèm'!

Roy me prit par la taille puis me sourit.

-On y va? questionnai-je en me resserrant contre lui.

-On y va.

Nous rejoignîmes sa voiture rapidement.

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement.

Roy forçait mes lèvres pour glisser sa langue près de la mienne.

Mais je résistai.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sa main sous mon t-shirt, dans mon dos.

Surpris, j'entrouvris un instant mes lèvres et mon amant en profita pour engager un ballet torride.

Une chaleur agréable mais honteuse me monta aux joues.

Roy détacha tendrement mon gilet, plaçant son autre main dans mes cheveux courts.

Nos lèvres se détachèrent pour laisser le temps à nos poumons de reprendre leur vigueur.

Mais nous ne chômâmes pas pour autant.

Aussitôt mon amant se baissa puis savoura ma peau du bout de la langue.

Il arriva finalement près d'une ligne de poils courts et blonds qui s'épaississait au niveau de mon bas ventre et se perdait dans mon pantalon.

La bouche de Roy remonta jusqu'au haut de mon torse pour venir lubrifier puis mordiller mes morceaux de chair bronzé.

Je me retins de gémir mais je trouvais ça bon...

Même très bon...

Je collai mon dos contre la vitre du côté passager en écartant les jambes.

J'haletai.

Roy était encore occupé à lécher mon ventre.

Il s'agenouilla pour pouvoir mieux s'activer sur ma peau.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore.

-On... on rentre? demandai-je encore sous le coup du plaisir.

-T'es sûr? On pourrait... finir ici.

-Je suis... je veux pas... faire ma première fois... dans un lit... pas... pas ici...

Ouais, mes phrases étaient minables.

Nos respirations étaient si saccadées que nous ne pouvions plus parler normalement.

Du moins, je n'y arrivais plus.

Aussitôt après ma demande, Roy démarra en trombe, dépassant largement la limite de vitesse.

Nous étions excités au possible.

Nous gardâmes nos tenues débraillées, bien que je tentai de m'arranger en passant ma main dans mes cheveux -à présent court- et remontai, avec négligence, la fermeture éclair de mon gilet.

Mes joues étaient si pourpres que j'en avais honte.

Mes gestes se firent timides.

Mes lèvres pulsaient.

Je mourrais d'envie de continuer ce que nous avions entrepris, il y a quelques secondes.

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

En route, Roy me caressa la cuisse en me jetant un regard emplis de désir.

Je lui offris un baiser langoureux auquel il répondit avec ferveur.

Nous nous relâchâmes dès que le feu passa au vert.

Les regards des autres personnes lors des temps d'arrêts me passaient sous le nez!

Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu envie!

Finalement, après une heure de route, nous arrivâmes.

Bizarrement, mon envie s'était calmée...

Allez savoir pourquoi!

Roy se gara devant la porte d'entrée, s'arrêta puis plongea dans son fauteuil, visiblement dégoûté.

Il soupira de dépit.

-Ca calme, hein? souffla-t-il.

Je m'enfonçai dans le siège à mon tour en approuvant.

Roy sortit, je le suivis et nous rentrâmes chez lui.

Mon amant prit le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Je m'assis dans le canapé, les bras croisés, en rogne contre les routes trop longues.

Roy vint vers moi, m'enlaçant tendrement dans ses bras.

Il m'embrassa sur tout le visage, s'attaquant ensuite à mon cou, mes clavicules, mon épaule, mon torse et enfin, les petites boules de chairs roses sur celui-ci.

Il ouvrit doucement mon gilet pour pouvoir lécher cette partie avec plus de confort.

Je me sentis aussitôt à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

-Tu réagis vite, sourit le professeur.

-Ta gueule et continue, grommelai-je.

-C'est pas gentil ça...

Je pris les joues de Roy entre mes mains pour relever son visage et l'embrasser avec fougue.

Nos langues se rencontrèrent.

Nos corps fiévreux se collèrent avec amour.

Je glissai mes mains sous la ceinture du professeur pour venir caresser ses hanches.

Lui, déboutonna mon pantalon en cuir pour toucher mes fesses.

Il les pétrit avec douceur tout en s'approchant de plus en plus de mon trou.

Il se retira tendrement puis descendit mon pantalon sur mes cuisses.

Il me le retira et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je détachai à mon tour sa ceinture.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mes poignets pour les placer au-dessus de ma tête.

Je me reculai, libérant mes lèvres gonflées de l'emprise de Roy puis murmurai:

-Pour... pourquoi tu ne... tu ne te déshabilles... pas?

-Tu ne voulais pas faire ça dans un lit? plaisanta-t-il, si je me déshabille maintenant, je pourrais plus m'arrêter...

-Vas-y... fait-moi croire que... que... tu es une... bête de sexe...

-J'en suis une...

Roy happa à nouveau mes lèvres.

Je me détachai de lui, à nouveau, jetant un regard déplorable à mon amant.

Il sourit pour encore m'embrasser puis me prit contre lui.

Il me souleva, monta les escaliers avec mes jambes enroulées autour de la taille dévorant mes lèvres avec gourmandise.

Il me projeta sur son matelas pour monter au-dessus de moi tel un prédateur.

Mon amant reprit possession de mes lèvres en retirant sa ceinture, ses chaussures, son pantalon puis sa chemise.

Il se coucha sur moi tout en m'embrassant.

Je serai mes bras dans son cou joignant mes doigts pour le garder contre moi.

La chaleur qui nous submergeait était brulante.

Nous étions dans un état second.

-Mon petit koala, gloussa Roy en me caressant les cheveux.

J'ouvris des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Koala?

-T'as vu ta position?

Je grimaçai.

-Mais... si, moi, je suis un koala, toi t'es quoi? Une branche d'arbre?

Nous sourîmes.

-C'est pas trop le moment de mesurer notre humour, je crois, réalisa Roy.

Je lui répondis d'un baiser langoureux.

Mon amant glissa ses mains sur mes hanches, passant ses doigts dans mon caleçon.

Je fis de même pour ploter ses fesses.

Des fesses musclées et biens rondes.

Je gémis entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il caressa mes fesses à son tour.

Un sourire voila ses lèvres.

-Tu es sensible? demanda Roy.

-On ne m'a... jamais... touché ici...

"A part Envy, pensai-je."

Roy descendit au niveau de mon entre-jambe.

Il me retira mon dernier vêtement, me laissant nu comme un ver.

Il embrassa à nouveau mes épaules, glissa sur mon torse, passa près de cette fine ligne de poil blond avant de s'attaquer à mon membre palpitant de désir.

Il y déposa quelques baisers avant de glisser sa langue autour.

Je gémis de plaisir.

Je mordis le dos de ma main pour stopper mes gémissements.

Des soupirs de plaisirs m'échappèrent tout de même.

Roy sourit.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'entende? fit mon amant en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Des larmes de désir et de frustration perlèrent mes yeux.

-Je... je n'aime pas... je... je veux... pas...

Les lèvres de Roy s'incrustèrent à nouveau sur les miennes.

-S'il-te-plait... laisse-moi le plaisir de t'entendre..., me chuchota-t-il avec sensualité.

Je fis "non" de la tête.

-On va voir si tu résistes encore longtemps, se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre son affaire.

Ses coups de langues s'accentuèrent tout en restant lent.

Je voulais plus...

J'avais besoins de plus...

Et il prenait un malin plaisir à attendre mon premier gémissement pour exaucer mes désirs.

L'enfoiré!

Et le pire, c'est que j'étais résigné à gagner cette stupide bataille!

Ma main n'était plus que bouillie...

Cette sensation de chaleur qui m'envahissait ne m'aidait pas.

Même si elle redescendait entre chaque coup de langue.

-Je... je te... haïs, lâchai-je lamentablement, les dents toujours dans la peau de la main.

Un horrible goût de sang emplit ma bouche.

-Toujours pas prêt à le lâcher ce cri? interrogea Roy en remontant près de moi tout en frottant son membre contre le mien.

Je tournai la tête de gauche à droite, les larmes aux yeux.

J'allais le lâcher ce gémissement s'il continuait!

Lorsqu'il se détacha de mes lèvres -après les avoir agréablement torturées-, j'étais complétement fou.

En tout cas, je le devenais car je commençai par relâcher ma main puis gémis de toutes mes forces pour que mon amant continue encore et encore à me procurer du plaisir.

Ce qu'il se fit un plaisir d'exaucer pour mon plus grand bonheur!

Tout d'abord, il refourra mon membre dans sa bouche toujours aussi chaude puis, doucement, il glissa un doigt sur mon petit trou.

Il m'adressa un regard avant de lui faire tendrement passer cette barrière de muscle.

Je n'eus presque aucune douleur grâce au traitement encore présent d'Envy.

Roy me sourit et en ajouta un aussitôt après pour faire de petits mouvements qui me firent gémir.

J'étais au bord de l'explosion!

J'avais besoins de plus, tout de suite!

-Prends... prends-moi... maintenant..., murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est qu'il est entreprenant l'innocent, sourit-il.

Roy posa son menton sur mon ventre, délaissant mon membre.

Ses doigts bougèrent dans mon antre m'arrachant un gémissement.

-S'il... te plait...

Mon amant sourit en ajoutant un doigt.

-Roy! hurlai-je, maintenant!

Celui-ci remonta jusqu'à moi pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Nous entamâmes un baiser langoureux pendant lequel Roy fit lentement glisser son membre en moi.

Je me crispai doucement interrompant notre baiser.

La douleur, bien qu'atténuée, me lacéra.

-Détends-toi, me conseilla Roy en caressant mon visage.

J'haletai, les yeux fermement clos.

Mes doigts griffèrent les épaules et les bras de mon amant qui tentait de me rassurer.

-Vas-y, souffle bien, me chuchota Roy, dis-moi lorsque tu es prêt...

Je réussis à me détendre.

Mes hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir.

Je rouvris les yeux pour supplier Roy de me prendre.

-Plus... vite... Roy... plus...

Mon amant commença ses va-et-vient.

Mes paumes vinrent se plaquer sur ses fesses essayant de le faire aller plus vite.

-Roy...

Ma respiration saccadée se mélangeait à celle de mon amant.

Soudainement, celui-ci frappa dans une boule de nerf provocant une vague de plaisir dans tout mon corps.

-Encore! exigeai-je.

Roy buta encore et encore sur cette boule qui m'envahissait de plaisir.

Je hurlai presque de bonheur.

-Je viens..., me murmura mon amant en se libérant en moi.

Je criai cherchant les lèvres de Roy pour l'embrasser.

Celui-ci attrapa les miennes pour terminer notre instant de plaisir en un baiser tendre.

-Je t'aime, chuchota amoureusement mon amant.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je en serrant l'homme contre moi.


End file.
